


So Alike

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Coercion, Cum Eating, DadIWriteGayPorn, Docking, Dom George weasley, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Incest, Incest Kink, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Plotting, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quidditch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Secret Passageway, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Submissive, Taboo, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Twincest, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), Wet Dream, artist is DadIWriteGayPorn, blowjob, cum, everything is just so fucking gay, foreskin, implied exhibitionism, incest secret, rimjob, sub Fred weasley, tongue-fucking, versatile, versatile fred weasley, versatile george weasley, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Fred Weasley wakes up from a wet dream and can't help but jack off, even though his twin brother is asleep in the same bed





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> The first of (hopefully) many chapters. I had a lot of time on my hands so this was all written and edited today! Enjoy :3

FRED AWOKE BLEARILY IN the dead of night from his wet dream. It had been so vivid he was shaking and caked with sweat. A faceless man or woman unknown had cornered him in a Hogwarts classroom, removed his pants, and started sucking him off.

Fred sat up slowly in the cramped bed he had to share with his twin brother, George. Their family had never been able to afford a second bed, but neither brother minded. They'd grown up sharing a bed and saw no problems with it now. In fact, at Hogwarts they often shared a bed too, even though they each had their own four-poster. After 11 years of sharing a bed (now 16), they had grown so used to feeling each other's bodies nearby at night that they couldn't get to sleep in separate beds. 

But that was before the dream. Fred gulped as he saw that he had kicked his covers off in his sleep. He was lying shirtless next to George, who was on his side with his back to Fred, miraculously still asleep and also shirtless. Fred bit back a moan as he saw the sizable tent in his own scarlet pajama bottoms. 

He could remember the dream perfectly. He'd been able to feel when the unknown person had grabbed the base of his shaft, cupping his balls in their smooth hand. He had moaned in the dream when they had slipped their tongue under his foreskin. Had he moaned in real life as well?

Fred had woken up before he could orgasm, a fact he was highly disappointed in. Because they shared a bed, the twins never became sexual with themselves in the bedroom. They jacked off plenty, but almost always in the shower or on the loo, and _never_ in bed. Especially with the other brother right next to them. 

But Fred couldn't help it. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without cumming, and he doubted he could get up, walk across all their creaky floorboards, and leave the room without waking his brother, who would then see his bulge. No, Fred would have to carefully jack off without waking his twin brother. 

No sooner had Fred decided this than George snorted and rolled over. Fred froze, his hand halfway to his pajama pants already. He could see his brothers face perfectly in the moonlight coming in through the window, as well as his slim but muscular chest. Fred waited several seconds but George, who was now facing him, remained asleep. 

Fred's cock twitched beneath his PJs, pulling him back to the task at hand. As quietly and deftly as he could, Fred slid his pants down. His cock was revealed, a good 6 1/2 inches with foreskin over half of his head. Fred gave his brother one last glance, bit his lip, and wrapped his right hand around his warm, hard shaft. 

He started slowly, pulling his hand downward and watched as the foreskin was peeled back off his head. Fred slid the hand back up, the foreskin did the same, and Fred let out a pant as a small spike of pleasure flashed through him. He did this several more times at the same speed, then began to pick up the pace. 

He made sure that his had was still moving slow enough to not wake his twin, all the while stealing glances at his brother to ensure that he was still fast asleep. And indeed he was. His face was peaceful and oblivious, exactly the way Fred wanted it. He picked up more speed. 

The bed had started to shake ever so slightly, but it was hardly enough to wake George. Fred gripped his shaft tighter and bit his tongue between his teeth. He was now gasping freely as his foreskin rose higher up his head with the new intensity of his hand movements, though they were small gasps one had to strain to hear. 

And then Fred closed his eyes, allowing himself to dive back into the memory of the dream. The man- and Fred had now decided that that's what they had been- had bobbed his head, taking more of Fred's cock into his mouth with each bob. Fred moaned. 

The man soon had half of Fred's cock in his mouth and was making wet slurping noises as he bobbed his head. His tongue was flitting all around and his teeth were nowhere to be felt. Fred moaned louder. 

Now nearly all of Fred's dick was inside the featureless man's mouth. It was a sight to behold, and it felt better than it looked. Fred moved his hand faster, his sleeping brother forgotten. A light slapping noise could be heard as his hand came in contact with the flesh above his crotch. 

And now the man was going all the way down to the base of Fred's shaft on each bob. Fred whined again as he felt his member slide down the man's throat. It felt so good! Far better than just his hand, which was currently working so hard. Fred could feel himself getting close. He gasped and a grin born of pleasure spread across his face. He was going to cum at last! And then. . . 

"Morning," came a voice dripping with slyness from beside Fred. He jumped, eyes snapping open, and saw with horror that his brother was watching him with a smirk on his face. Fred heard a swish and the oil lamp on George's bedside burst to life, casting an orange light over the whole room. Fred's hand released his cock and reached instinctively for a blanket that wasn't there to cover himself. He was left with nothing to block George's gaze as the buildup of pleasure within Fred's body dissipated and his cock was left just as frustratingly hard as when Fred had first woken up. 

"Don't stop on my account," George said, eyes glued to Fred's cock, which even his hands couldn't hide. 

"Stop looking at it!" Fred yelped and George turned his eyes to his brothers flushed face instead. 

"Why?" He asked innocently. 

"What d'you mean why?!" Fred said indignantly. "We're brothers, that's why!"

"Well you're the one who woke me up jerking it in our bed, mate," George pointed out. "And we're not just brothers, remember? We're twins. And that means-" 

"We're identical!" They both said together. Fred's eyes went wide. 

"Ah, now your getting it!" George winked. "It doesn't matter if I see you do it because it's literally nothing I've never seen before. We could masturbate right next to each other and it would look exactly the same."

Fred nodded slowly. "So. . . So I can keep going?" He blushed and winced at his question, but was pleasantly surprised by his brother's answer.

"Absolutely!" George winked. "In fact," he said, rolling onto his back and kicking off his covers to reveal a tent of his own, "I could use an orgasm myself."

Fred watched breathlessly as his brother pulled off his pants, revealing his own hard-on. It was indeed identical to Fred's cock. Size, shape, foreskin, and even the veins on the side were mirror images of Fred's own member. Everything George had said was true. So why was Fred suddenly hornier now that George was exposed. 

"Since we're so alike," Fred began hesitantly, taking a risk, "I guess it wouldn't matter if we jacked each other off, right?"

His brother was silent for a moment, making Fred's heart beat with anxiety. But slowly a grin spread across his twin's face. "I like the way you think, Fred~" he replied. 

"Really?!" Fred asked as a wave of relief flowed through him. "You wanna do it?"

"Of course I do! It always feels better when someone else does it. . . I think," George replied. As one, the two brothers sat up with their backs against the headboard and reached over, crossing their arms as they grasped each other's privates. 

Fred moaned when he felt George under his fingers, then blushed hard, looking at his brother's face. But George either didn't mind or was too occupied with Fred's own cock to notice the sound. 

"I see you shave too," George commented as his fingers brushed over the smooth skin of George's cock. 

"I prefer the way it feels shaved," Fred admitted. He slipped George's head between his thumb and forefinger and began peeling back his brother's foreskin. George gasped slightly and wrapped his hand firmly around Fred's cock. "You ready?"

Fred nodded slowly. "Fair warning, I don't think I'm gonna last long." Having almost came twice in the last 15 minutes followed by the surprising but hot turn of events with his brother had left Fred feeling as if he could shoot his load at any second. 

"No problem, Fred, I'm feeling the same way." 

In unison the twins began jacking each other off. Fred couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure. George was right. Somehow, having someone else touch him, even someone identical to himself down to the last freckle, felt better than when he would jerk himself off. 

George chuckled lightly. He seemed to be enjoying Fred's reaction, although it was hard to tell as Fred was putting as much work into his handjob as he could muster. It was frustrating to him that George could sit there with a sly grin on his face as Fred worked this hard at making him feel good. And meanwhile George was stroking Fred almost lazily and it was making Fred squirm with pleasure!

_My brother is touching me, stroking me. He's gonna make me cum!_ came a snide yet anxious voice in the back of Fred's mind. Why did the thought only make him hornier? He closed his eyes and moaned. 

"Damn, Fred! You kinda sound like a girl!" 

"Sh-shaddup, Georgia!" Fred huffed, firing back weakly. He wasn't sure if his brother was just teasing him or if he actually sounded feminine. He decided he didn't care. 

"Mnnnn that's good!" George purred as Fred increased his grip. 

"S-stop talking. You're gonna make me cum."

"That's the point, remember?" George replied as he loosened his own grip. Fred expected the pleasure to lessen, but instead his brother let the tips of his fingers glide softly over Fred's skin, making his cock tingle. 

"Ohhhh God, I'm gonna cum!" Fred moaned, opening his eyes. He saw George staring intently at his cock and realized that his brother not only wanted to make him cum, he wanted to see it and feel it. He was getting off on this!

And that one simple realization sent Fred over the edge. He tried to swallow his cry of pleasure as he shot his warm load all over his bare chest, but it was no use. The cry came forth full force as he shot stream after stream onto himself. 

George let out a deep, guttural moan of approval and appreciation. "Damn, Fred! You were r-really pent up!" He said, panting slightly. Fred realized that during his orgasm he had gripped his brother hard, increasing his pleasure. George wouldn't last much longer. 

"All. . . All thanks to y-you," Fred replied weakly as the last of his cum dribbled out. His strokes were slowing down, but it didn't matter. George was panting more and more with each one and his tongue was lolling out slightly. There was a dazed look on his face too that Fred found cute to look at.

"Cum for me," Fred whispered. That did it for George. With a whimper that was completely unlike his attitude throughout their encounter, he arched his back and came hard onto his chest and stomach. The stuff came out in only three bursts, but it was almost as much as Fred had ejaculated a mere minute before. 

George fell back against the headboard panting hard, his chest rising and falling in sync with Fred's. "That was fantastic!" He said. Fred nodded in wordless agreement. 

"Feels like it's missing something, though," George frowned. "I know! I always eat mine after. Do you do that?" 

Fred shook his head. "Normally I jack off in the shower. It all ends up down the drain. Sometimes when I do it out of the shower I taste it, though."

"Well it's sort of a tradition of mine, and I'm not stopping tonight." George reached over and used his fingers to scoop up as much of the cum on Fred's stomach as he could. Fred gasped as his brother tipped his head up, mouth open, and dropped it all inside. 

"Mnn, not bad!" He said, swallowing with a grin. "Come on, try mine." 

It was a dream come true for Fred, if that could be said about fantasies developed in the last ten minutes. But still he hesitated. Was he really going to eat his brother's cum?!

"Well go on!" George said, "it's not gonna bite."

Giving in, Fred reached over and tried to scoop George's mess up, but it kept slipping through his fingers. He hummed slightly, frustrated. 

"Want some help?" George asked. 

"Not a chance!" Fred responded. He sat up and turned slightly, then put his palm forcefully against George's shoulder. George's eyes widened as he realized what his brother was about to do. But Fred ignored him as he bent down and started to lap George's cum up with his tongue, one drop at a time. 

George shivered. "Oohhh that's so hot!" He said, then blushed. "I. . . I mean, considering."

Fred ignored him and cleaned up every last drop, circling George's nipples briefly with his long tongue before releasing him and collapsing back onto the bed. "Ahhh I like yours better than mine!" He licked his lips. 

George sighed. "I think that's enough fun for one night. We should try to get some sleep."

Fred nodded in agreement and turned onto his side, his back facing his brother as George put the light out with a flick of his wand. Neither of the twins bothered to put their pajamas back on. Fred felt sad that it was over, and that things would most likely go back to normal after tonight. Surely this was a one-time thing? George would act as if nothing had happened, his usual way of dealing with things, and Fred would never feel his touch so intimately again. 

But then George wrapped his arm around Fred's body and kissed his shoulder. A triumphant smile spread across Fred's face. It took all of his willpower to not cheer then and there. And so it was that both boys drifted off to sleep. Warm, content, and complete.


	2. Your Favorite Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No note, car gone. . . I've actually got nothing to say here. Just enjoy chapter two!

"FRED? FRED? WAKE UP. . . " 

Fred Weasley groaned as he was shaken awake by his twin brother George. "Whazzamatter?" He grunted, eyes closed against the morning sunlight coming in through their bedroom window. 

It had been two weeks since the night the twins had first jacked each other off. Since then they'd done it several more times, mostly before bed. Each time they had only pawed each other off and lapped up each other's cum, but had never gone farther than that. 

It was now the first week of August. They only had 3 weeks until they were set to return to Hogwarts. Fred didn't want to tell George, but he was worried about what would happen with their sex life (if it could be called that when it consisted only of mutual masturbation so far) once they arrived at the castle, where they would be surrounded by other students nearly 24/7. Sharing a bed was one thing the other 6th years could shrug off. But if they were caught shagging?! 

"Mum wants us up early today to help with the chickens, remember?" George replied, now flicking at Fred's left ear. "And I've got some morning wood. I was thinking maybe you could help me with it before we got dressed?"

Fred grunted again, waving away George's hand. He opened one eye slowly and rolled over to peer at his twin. George's bare chest was exposed, but the rest of him was covered with a sheet the color of new parchment. Fred knew, however, that his brother was naked under the sheet. In fact, they both were. They'd stopped sleeping with clothes on soon after that fateful night two weeks previously. What was the point in wearing clothes to bed, the twins reasoned, when they would just end up taking them off anyway? Besides, they felt much more comfortable naked. 

"Let me sleep for another hour and I'll give you more than just a handjob!" Fred murmured tiredly as he closed his eyes again. He heard George chuckle. 

"I can give you ten minutes."

"Deal!" Fred pulled his side of the sheet up under his chin and turned his face away from the window. Though he wasn't able to fall completely back asleep in the next ten minutes, he was able to get in a quick bit of rest while simultaneously waking up his body. When his twin began shaking him again Fred was much less tired than he had been when he was first awakened. 

"Still horny, are you?" Fred asked as he sat up slowly and tossed aside his covers, giving George a full view of his slowly stiffening cock.

"Too right I am!" George replied, tugging off his bedding as well, revealing to Fred an already fully erect dick. "I had nothing to look at for the last ten minutes besides my own face. Of course I'm still horny. And you can take that how you like!"

Fred sat up more, eyeing his twin's cock almost hungrily. "Well, a deal's a deal!" He exclaimed. The smile slid off George's face. 

"What. . . You mean you're-"

"Hey, I told you I'd give you more than just a handjob in exchange for more sleep!"

"I thought you were joking!" George cried, looking flustered. But Fred could tell that he was only caught up on the taboo nature of the act Fred was hinting at. It wouldn't be difficult to convince his brother. 

"You're the one who keeps saying we're so similar that jerking each other off is OK," Fred reminded him. 

"Yeah, but that's just hands!" George said. His voice indicated indignation, but the pre that had just begun to leak from his cock told Fred he was turned on by the idea. 

"Well we're so alike that this is basically masturbation, right Georgie? I'm still gonna make you cum, and I'm still gonna swallow it. What's it matter what steps I add to get to those two?"

He had won. Fred could see the decision already formed on his brother's face. The boy just didn't know how to say it. Or perhaps he didn't want to? As if saying it out loud would make it less okay. Fred had a solution for that. 

Quick as he could while still drowsy, Fred climbed on top of his brother. His face was inches from George's crotch and his ass was in George's face. George's eyes dilated as he stared at his brother's ass and ballsack. He got a view of Fred's asshole as well when Fred leaned down slightly, causing his ass cheeks to spread. 

"You're really gonna do it, aren't you?" He asked breathlessly. Fred chuckled and grabbed the base of George's cock. 

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Fred responded, licking his lips nervously. "Anyway, you can always tell me to stop. . . ."

"No complaints on this end!" George said, excitement in his voice. He reached up and ran a hand over his twin's right ass cheek. "Blimey, you're smooth! I tend to stop shaving after I've finished with my cock, but you went the whole nine yards!" 

Fred snorted. He knew from his own body that there wasn't a whole lot to shave on the backside anyway. Still . . . "I always do," he replied. "Now shut it so I can suck your cock in peace. Your voice is unbelievably annoying," he teased. George cracked a grin and released Fred's ass, holding his hands in the air. 

"Alright, as you command! Just get on with it. I've yet to see if your mouth is as talented as my fingers."

Fred held up two of his own fingers at his brother over his shoulder, but bent forward nonetheless, pushing George's cock head into his mouth. He knew the only way to truly shut his twin up was through actions, not more words. And sure enough, the second his head penetrated Fred's lips, George fell silent. 

Fred took a moment to mull things over. Though he'd had questions about his own sexuality for quite some time, this was the first he'd ever sucked off another boy. The fact that it was his brother made him unbelievably horny! George seemed to be chipping away steadily at Fred's virginity. His had been the first cock Fred had touched besides his own as well. 

And so here he was, with his brother's dick in his mouth. It was too late to stop now even if he wanted to, and Fred really didn't. He moaned slightly, tightening his grip on the base of the shaft as he allowed his tongue to wrap around his brother, exploring. 

He heard George release a shaky gasp and smiled inwardly. _That's right!_ He thought to himself. _You may be able to make me squirm with your "talented fingers", but I've got the long, silver tongue!_

Fred extended his tongue more, lapping at the head inside his mouth. He felt the soft skin below his taste buds, the foreskin giving easily and sliding back as Fred's tongue probed it. Fred moaned then slid his tongue slowly around the corona of George's head, making his brother shiver and gasp louder. 

George had an excellent view. Superb, in fact! Beneath his brother's smooth, virgin asshole and dangling cock he could see his own hard member disappearing into his brother's mouth. It was a sight to behold, something George would've been happy just to look at. But it was made even better by the sensations that came with Fred's tongue slipping all around his cock. The tongue expertly maneuvered over George's member to strategically elicit pleasure, as if Fred had done this many times before. But George knew better. He was completely certain of his brother's virginity. 

And then it hit him. George didn't only want to experiment with his twin. He didn't just want to jack off with Fred, on occasion getting some really amazing head. He wanted to take his brother's virginity, fully and completely! He wanted to make it so that at parties, years down the line, when asked how he'd lost his virginity, Fred wouldn't be able to tell the story. George didn't want this to be one summer that Fred would vaguely remember as the time he'd discovered his sexuality through his brother. He wanted the memory to stand out in Fred's mind for as long as he lived, a testament to the strength of their relationship. And more than anything George wanted to lose his own virginity to his twin brother. 

_Does this mean I'm queer too?_ Was the only thought that went through George's head as he leaned forward and pressed his face into Fred's ass, tongue outstretched. 

Fred took in a deep breath as he felt his brother start to lick his tight asshole. He knew exactly why his brother was doing it, but made no move to stop him. They were both eager to see how far the excuse of "we're so similar it's practically masturbation" would carry them. He started to bob his head. 

George moaned deeply and licked harder, starting from the base of his brother's ballsack and continuing up over his asshole. He could taste the sweat on Fred's skin but hardly cared. He was all in. 

Fred could feel his brother's foreskin moving under his lips as he bobbed his head. He knew how sensitive it could be and began using his tongue to play with it, sometimes slipping the tip underneath and other times poking it teasingly. George grabbed both of Fred's ass cheeks with shaking hands and began to push the tip of his tongue inside his brother. 

Fred moaned deeper and wondered whether he could make George cum before George managed to fully penetrate his asshole with his tongue. He knew that he couldn't do a rush job of sucking George off. The pleasure he was giving his brother would decrease if he went too quickly. No, Fred would need to continue being methodic. He slid George's cock deeper into his mouth. 

George, on the other hand, had no need to slow down. He pushed harder with his tongue, demanding entry past his twin's tight hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine and the tingling in his cock as Fred bobbed his head, taking more and more of his brother into his mouth. George was getting close. 

But he was determined not to be outdone! George removed a hand from one of Fred's ass cheeks and carefully reached between the boy's legs. The hand wrapped firmly around Fred's cock and immediately began stroking him off. Fred's body went rigid. 

Though it was an odd angle, George was still able to deliver pleasure masterfully to his brother. His tongue and hand worked in such perfect pleasurable harmony, in fact, that Fred forgot about the cock in his mouth for a full two minutes! He sat there on top of his brother whimpering and moaning until he suddenly remembered he had a job to do. 

George chuckled as his brother got back to work. He himself had almost made it inside Fred. Only a bit of licking left and he'd be able to fully tongue-fuck his twin. 

Luckily George stayed on the edge of cumming the whole time Fred had been distracted. This whole situation was all too hot to allow for such silly things as the dissipation of pleasure. 

But as Fred's tongue was about to slide over exactly the right place to trigger George's orgasm, and as George finally pushed through to the inside of his brother's hole, something happened that was guaranteed to dissipate their pleasure as well as their mood. 

A knock came from the door of their bedroom. "Fred, George, are you boys awake?" Came their mother's voice. The cock fell from Fred's mouth and he sat up with a choke, pulling his dick from George's grasp and his ass away from George's tongue. 

"We're g-getting dressed, mum!" Fred called, his voice sounding oddly high and choked. 

It was lucky that their mother had learned her lesson long ago not to walk into anyone's rooms without knocking first. After raising a household of boys she had quickly discovered it was a bad idea. From walking in on Bill jerking off to Percy getting dressed, and even three summers ago when she had walked into Fred and George's room without knocking, only to have to dive onto the floor to avoid a face full of Dr. Filibusters fireworks. 

"Well hurry up and come downstairs!" Came their mother's voice through the bedroom door. "The chickens can wait until later. Your father has news!" The brothers heard her strump up the stairs, most likely to wake Ron. 

"Well. . . That was a load of dragon shit!" George commented dryly, falling back onto the bedding. "I was so close!" 

Fred couldn't help but agree as he slowly climbed off his brother and rolled off the bed. He could see George's wet cock was already almost completely flaccid, as was his own. Fred made for the closet across the room for his clothes. 

"We'll have plenty of time to try this again," he promised, tugging out a pair of robes. "Let's get dressed and go see what dad has to tell us, then we can go at it again!" He winked and threw a pair of robes across the room at his brother. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Weasleys!" Fred and George's father called cheerily to them as they walked into the kitchen five minutes later. 

"Morning, dad!" They replied as they made for the kitchen table. Their father, who had ever thinning red hair, glasses, and a wide grin, was seated at the head of the table, digging into a small pile of eggs on his breakfast plate. Seated next to him on his right was the twins' mother, and on his left their little sister Ginny, both with fiery red hair. 

The twins sat down next to Ginny and began to spoon eggs onto their own plates just as Ron came hurrying down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking tired. "Morning!" He said, sitting down across from the twins and reaching for a slice of toast. 

"Right!" Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together, looking excited. "Now we're all here, I can tell you my ne-"

"What about Percy?" Ron interrupted suddenly. 

The twins' dad paused. "Well, he already knows the news, doesn't he? Came home from work with me last night. He was the first to know before your mother, so he's still in bed."

Ron frowned but allowed his father to continue. 

"Right! This is big, boys! And Ginny," he added. "This is very good news! I can't believe I had to wait all night to tell you. And I know you'll be pleased when you hear it!"

"Well spit it out!" Fred said with a yawn. 

George nodded. "Yeah, tell us before we come of age!"

Normally after a statement like that their father would give them a stern, annoyed smile. Today, however, he simply grinned at them. 

"Fair enough, boys! Alright, I'll tell you. I got us tickets!" He said proudly, beaming around at his children. 

They were silent. "Tickets to what?" Fred asked slowly. 

Mr. Weasley's smile faltered. "To the Quidditch World Cup, of course! Ireland versus Bulgaria! England is hosting, after all!"

Realization struck the Weasley children all at the same time. They stared in awe at their father, then an explosion of sound erupted from the table as they began to cheer. Ron whooped loudly and began chanting "Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!" Ginny gave a shriek and nearly fell from her chair. Fred and George looked at each other, eyes wide, then high-fived each other and joined and Ron's whooping. 

Mr. Weasley smiled broader and slowly held up a hand for silence. The table quieted down, and he opened his mouth to speak before Ron interrupted him again. 

"Hang on! The Quidditch World Cup is only a week and a half away. That's when Hermione is coming to stay with us!" 

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, it is. She's coming with us."

Fred frowned. "How many tickets did you get?!"

"I've got ten tickets!" Mr. Weasley replied proudly. All of his children's mouths dropped. 

"How'd you manage to get _ten_ tickets?!" George asked incredulously. "We haven't enough money to buy even one ticket!"

"Also," Fred interjected, "there's only seven of us, eight with Hermione going. Who else is coming with us?!"

Their father held his hand up again. "Ludo Bagman got us the tickets," he explained. "I helped his brother out of a spot of trouble a while back. Something to do with an enchanted muggle lawn mower, I believe. We'll have prime seats, too! Ludo is commentating the match so we'll be in the Top Box with him and the Minister!" 

The children's eyes all widened with disbelief again. Mr. Weasley gazed at the twins. "I want you two on your best behavior. No 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' or other pranks around the Minister." He took off his glasses, wiped them, replaced them, and continued. 

"As for the other tickets, Bill and Charlie get in late tonight. They're coming with us. Fred, George, they'll be taking your room. You'll both be sleeping in Ron's room while they're here, starting tonight." The twins and Ron looked Thunderstruck. 

"Ginny," their father continued, "we're going to stick to the plan and have you and Hermione share a room when she arrives later this week." She nodded slowly. 

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley chimed in, "I've decided not to go. I've much too much to do and I don't care for Quidditch all that much, as you know. This leaves one more ticket open if you wanted to bring Harry?" She smiled kindly and Ron's face immediately changed from contempt at having to share a room with his brothers to excitement. 

"Yeah! That sounds brilliant! But. . ." He chewed his lip, looking hesitant. "Those Muggles he lives with might not let him go! You know how awful they are!"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Then we'll get Harry anyway."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'll send his aunt and uncle a letter today by Muggle post. It'd be rude to not at least ask. You can take Erol and send Harry a letter explaining that we're bringing him no matter what. I do hope he's up to the trip. It may be that he arrives just after the letter for Harry's guardians, though I'm not sure how fast Muggle post is." 

Ron bolted to his feet. "I'll go write Harry now!" He ran from the room in search of the family owl. Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George. 

"I want you boys to go back to your room and start moving things up to Ron's room. You two will be staying there for nearly two weeks, so you'd best have your things with you. I'll go to the attic and get sleeping bags. Hopefully the ghoul won't bother me. When you two are done moving you can go and take care of the chickens!" She beamed at them. 

Fred and George stared at each other, astonished. On the one hand, they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and they wouldn't miss it for the world. But on the other hand, they wouldn't have hardly a second alone together for the rest of the summer! And almost immediately after the World Cup they would be going back to Hogwarts. The twins stood slowly and began to make their way up to their bedroom to move their things up to Ron's, both unsure of what to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izdW2k1bhhU


	3. The Sound of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. My obligatory shower chapter that seems to crop up in all of my fics. Come to think of it, I should probably stop doing that lmao. Still, it really works or this one, and I hope you enjoy it! This is also the first appearance of docking in any of my fics! It's a big kink of mine that I'm surprised didn't make its way into my fics before now. You'll see a lot of it in other upcoming works.

"GOOD HEAVENS, YOU BOYS stink!" Mrs. Weasley waved her hand in front of her face, eyeing her twin sons Fred and George with barely contained disgust. "What have you two been up to?" 

"Quidditch practice, mum!" Fred grinned. "With Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie. And even Ginny helped some!"

She gave them curious looks. "But you're all covered in mud and sweat! The others look fine!" 

"Yeaaahhh," George scratched the back of his head. "Well, the others didn't get knocked off their brooms, did they?" 

"You _both_ were knocked off?"

Fred nodded. "We were trying something new, see. Riding on the same broom. Charlie didn't have a broom so George here decided to give his up for a bit. We thought we could pull off riding together, but it didn't turn out quite the way we'd planned."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, unable to tell if they were being serious or not. "You boys only just got back from the Quidditch World Cup a few days ago! I would have thought you would've had your fill, especially with what happened afterwards. Yet you insist to keep playing!"

"Always and forever, mum!" Fred winked. 

"Had our fill?!" George said in a scornful, scandalized tone. "Rubbish." 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well, I'll not have you traipsing round the house caked in mud! Off to the showers with you two. Then come down for dinner." 

The twins gave each other a look and then headed upstairs, taking off their shoes at the bottom landing so as not to track mud through the house. Fred separated from his brother at the second floor to enter the bathroom across from Ginny's room. George kept climbing to head to the next bathroom for his shower. 

Fred closed the door quickly behind him, cutting off the noise from the rest of the house, and immediately began to strip out of his scarlet Quidditch robes and undergarments. He was amazed to see that the mud had somehow managed to get on his back, chest, and stomach despite the robes fully covering him. 

Fred, now fully naked, made his way across the small wooden room to the old shower in the corner. He pulled back the curtain and walked inside, turning on the hot water. He stepped blissfully under the stream, eyes closed, and began to rinse off the top layer of mud and filth. 

He'd only been in the shower for a few seconds when he heard the bathroom door open and close back. Jumping, Fred opened his eyes and called "Oi! Who's there?"

"It's only me!" Came a voice identical to Fred's own. "Percy is in the other bathroom. It was either come here with you, wait for Bighead Boy to get out of the other bathroom, or use mum and dad's. Two of those sounded like no fun."

There was a rustling sound and then a moment later the shower curtain pulled back and George stepped inside. "We'll be cramped, but it's worth it!" He said as he squeezed next to Fred and closed the curtain back. 

Fred glanced down and saw that George was hard. "Someone's eager. Guess you're a narcissist after all, seeing as you're hard from just seeing me naked." His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Shut it!" George said. "It's not my fault we haven't been alone for two full weeks! And we left off in such a lovely place!" He stepped into the stream of hot water and his cock was pushed against Fred's ass. Fred gasped and felt himself start to go hard as well. 

"Alright then. Can't argue with you there. . . But let's get clean first! Mum was right. . . You do stink."

"Speak for yourself!" George snorted, but nonetheless, he reached for the bar soap, then slowly began to rub it on Fred's skin. George started with the chest. Fred felt the soap roll smoothly over his nipples as it took away the grime. He closed his eyes and let his brother work. 

George, with one arm wrapped around his brother practically pulling him in, moved the soap lower. He scrubbed his brother's stomach, eyes taking in everything, then slipped his hand down to Fred's now hard cock. The soap slid over the shaft, making it glisten with bubbles. He slipped the hand under Fred's balls, making the boy moan. 

Just as quickly as the soap left a trail of bubbles, the water would wash it away, leaving a gleaming clean patch on Fred's body. Next George turned Fred around so they were facing each other and began scrubbing his brother's shoulders. Their cocks met, tips brushing together as George made his way down the arms. 

The back came next. George had to step even closer to do this, and the twin's cocks were pushed more firmly together, forming an X between their stomachs. As George scrubbed his brother the water from the shower sprayed down into his hair and ran into his face, making it hard for him to see. He therefore spent much more time working on Fred's back than needed, as he was unsure when it was actually clean. 

At last only one thing remained. George crouched down in front of his brother. Fred's cock was in his face as he began to scrub his twin's legs. Fred longed for George to suck him off, but after only a minute scrubbing the legs George stood back up, a smirk on his face. 

"Right then. You do me!" He held out the bar of soap. Fred took it with a trembling hand as George turned around, now closing his eyes. 

Fred had to take a step forward in the cramped shower to properly get at George's front. Now it was Fred's cock pressed into George's ass! He wrapped one hand firmly around his brother's midriff and used the other to passionately wash the other boy. George smiled and tilted his head up into the water as Fred carefully worked lower and lower. Soon enough his hand was sliding over his brother's cock, making both boys shiver.

Fred spent much more time at George's cock than George had for him. It was fascinating and invigorating for him to look at something he saw on a daily basis attached to his own body, identical in every fashion, and to touch it but feel nothing. A completely separate entity that was still all Fred's to use. 

"Having fun?" George asked, turning around to face his brother. "Hurry it up before we run out of hot water."

Fred blushed and quickly moved to wash George's back. After a minute he crouched down as his brother had done to scrub the legs. He started at the butt, letting the soap roll over one full cheek, then the other, and even in between. Fred smirked as he felt his brother's ass jiggle slightly. Next, he slid his hand down over the legs, leaning forward purposefully and letting George's cock press against his face. 

"I look cute from this angle," George teased with a smile as he gazed at Fred. "Who'd have thought?"

Fred blushed again and slowly stood back up. "We're pretty much done with the cleaning. Luckily we managed to avoid getting our heads dirty. . . Somehow."

George rolled his eyes. "Quiet down before you kill the mood, little brother."

"Oi, we're twi-!" Began Fred angrily, but before he could finish speaking George put a hand over his mouth and pushed him against the wall of the shower. 

"Shhhhh. Careful with your volume or someone'll hear. Now, how should I take you? Balls to the wall and legs spread as I nail you from behind? Or should I use my Beater strength to hold you up facing me with your legs around my hips?"

He slowly removed his hand from Fred's mouth. "You've seen too much porn. No sense of adventure or poetry." Fred replied. 

"What's wrong with those?!" George demanded. 

"Nothing. And I'd love to try them with you sometime." Fred smiled, knowing his brother wouldn't be able to resist the trap he was setting. "But anyone can say they fucked someone like that. I expected you to try something a little more. . . outside the box. At least for your first proper time."

George flushed indignantly. "Don't think for a second I won't go outside the box! Just name what you're thinking of!"

Fred smiled wider. _So easy to provoke! It's a wonder he's the top._ "Well, I did have _something_ in mind." Fred slowly pulled his hands from George's grip and walked them back under the hot spray of the shower. "Something I've wanted to try since the first time I heard about it."

"What's that?" George asked. 

"It's hard to explain. I'll have to show you instead."

"What, just jump right in and start doing it!? What if I don't like it?" George demanded. 

"Oh, you'll like it! Trust me~" Fred put one hand on his brother's hip and shifted his body slightly so that the tips of their identical long cocks were once again pressed together. He then moved the hand to grab George's cock and maneuvered his other hand to his own hard member. George's eyes widened as he realized what Fred was about to do. 

"Now you're getting it!" Fred winked. He pushed their tips softly yet firmly together, pulling his own foreskin down while sliding George's up. The twins watched in eager breathlessness as George's wrapper slipped up and over Fred's exposed head. Fred gasped, his hairs raising slightly, then pushed his foreskin back up so that it covered George's. 

They were locked together, their heads pushed against one another and tucked safely inside each other's sheathes. 

"Right," Fred bit his lip a little uncertainly, "I've never done this before. Never even seen it happen, really. Just heard people joking about it at school." He moved his hand up to where their cocks met. "So this'll be an adventure for the both of us!"

He slowly began stroking his hand back and forth. Their foreskins slid along with his hand, stimulating both their heads. George gasped out, a disbelieving smile on his face. 

"B-blimey! That's fantastic! Ahhh~" 

Fred nodded in agreement, biting back a moan if his own. "F-five Sickles says you cum first!" 

George chuckled. "You're on!" 

Fred began stroking faster and tightened his grip as well. He let slip a moan as he felt his cock head shift against George's. 

"H-hold up!" George held up a hand. "I want to t-try something."

Fred released his hand, panting deeply. George reached down and grabbed both their cocks by the base, one hand on each shaft. _What's he doing?_ Fred wondered. George used his foot to pull Fred ever so slightly closer, wrapping it around his brother's ankle and tugging him forward. 

And then he started to thrust with his hips. Fred's eyes went wide as he felt their cock heads push into one another. The pleasure was so intense Fred nearly had to pull away from his brother. And then the heads slid over each other, Fred's going on top of George's. They watched in awe as a cylindrical bulge that was Fred's head slid down the inside of George's foreskin. The pleasure was incredible! George pulled his hips back, then thrust forward again. George's head was pushed fully inside Fred's sheath, and Fred's head was pushed more fully inside George's. 

"Holy shit!" Fred swore. George nodded. "Shall I keep going, then?"

Fred nodded breathlessly. "Don't you dare stop!"

It was with great pleasure that George continued to thrust, steadily pushing harder and harder. Both boys moaned out loudly, no longer caring if anyone else heard them. And indeed Ron, their younger brother, paused on his way downstairs to listen to the noise. But he was unable or unwilling to identify the sounds the twins were making, gave a shrug, and continued on his way to dinner. 

"Aahhh, that's it Georgie! That's the spot!" Fred gasped as he felt George's cock push up against the bottom of his own head. "Ohhh Merlin, I'm getting close!"

With each passing second Fred had growing doubt that he would win their bet. He could feel himself about to cum, but was holding it back as best he could, trying to keep his muscles as relaxed as possible. George on the other hand, while looking deeply pleased and ecstatic, did not appear to be getting close. _Maybe he's just good at hiding it? I know that face, though. I should be able to tell!_

But as Fred slipped further toward cumming, George looked only stronger. Fred soon had to grab hold of George's shoulders because his legs were shaking too much. George only smiled and wrapped his leg round Fred's ankle again to help steady him. 

"Easy now, baby bro. I don't want you to fall. You'd hurt yourself and I'd have an awful lot to explain to mum and dad."

"We're t-the same age!" Fred moaned, but the comedic image born of George's jest did manage to make him chuckle a little.

"That's the spirit!" George grunted. "Now cum! Honeydukes has a lovely new fudge I want to spend your money on."

Fred tried to put on a defiant face, but all he managed was a blank look, his mouth hanging open. George giggled. "It's no use! You're not gonna make it and we both know it." The hand George had gripping Fred's shaft shifted slightly so that his index finger trailed over Fred's balls and rested between the balls and his asshole. He applied just a sliver of pressure, but playing with his taint at all was enough. 

George removed his other hand quickly from his own cock and placed it over Fred's mouth. It didn't fully muffle his brother's cry of pleasure, however. The sound bounced freely through the room as Fred started shooting his load. It filled George's sheath and made every movement a good five times as pleasurable for both brothers. 

Fred stopped crying in pleasure and George took his hand away from his brother's mouth, moving it instead to Fred's left hip. Fred slumped forward, feeling slightly dizzy. There was a ringing in his ears and his vision had turned to static, although he could still see his brother's outline. 

"Guess you owe me five Sickles!" Came the dull, muffled sound of George's voice. Fred huffed. He'd lost the bet. A part of him had known he was never going to win. But still it made him angry. Not proper angry, though. What was the phrase he'd heard at school?

_The Angry Cocksucker!_ Yes, that was it! He may have lost, but Fred wasn't about to let George go unpunished. As his vision began to clear Fred looked up into his twin's smirking face. He reached behind George's head and rolled his hips hard, increasing friction between their bonded cock heads. George's eyes went wide as side plates as he realized what was about to happen. But before he could do anything about it, Fred was kissing him. He was kissing him hard. And oh, it was a wonderful feeling! Those soft, familiar lips that were still somehow brand new. The surprised whimper that passed through George's lips and into Fred's was enough to raise the hair on any boy's arms. He pulled his brother closer and pushed his tongue into George's mouth. 

He flitted the tip of his tongue over George's teeth, getting his bearings, then pushed through deeper. Their tongues met and wrapped around one another happily, and then George's tongue disappeared into Fred's mouth. 

It was too much for George. He'd been on the edge for a while now, and had managed to keep it from showing on his face. But with this first kiss between him and his brother that tore away any pretenses they had about this not being a sexual partnership, he gave in. 

His cum began to fill Fred's wrapper just as Fred's had filled his. He let slip another moan and his hands shook against Fred's body. His tongue froze inside his brother's mouth as the now not so hot water sprayed over then from the shower head above. 

Fred reached over and turned the water off. The white noise sound of the spray stopped. Fred could feel his brother's cock twitching inside his foreskin and knew that with each twitch his brother was shooting a sticky stream of cum. Slowly the twitches grew farther and farther apart and less and less cum was shot from the boy's slit with each one. Soon they stopped altogether, and George pulled out of the kiss, slumping back against the wall of the shower. 

"God that felt good!" He groaned, closing his eyes. "Where'd you learn that?" 

"Like I said, never done it before. I've just heard people talk about it." Fred shifted forward slightly so their cocks stayed connected. "There's probably a technique to be perfected here, but hey, that wasn't half bad for a first time!"

"And the kiss? Where'd that come from?" 

Fred tried for a shrug, but was barely able to lift his shoulders. "Dunno. I don't exactly have experience in that area. I really enjoyed it, though! That was something else. . . ."

George nodded in stunned agreement, eyes still closed. "And what about cleanup? I mean, we can't just leave each other's cum in our junk, can we?"

Fred nodded in agreement, then realize his brother couldn't see him. "Er, right! Luckily there's an easy and fun solution."

He slowly and carefully began to pull their cocks apart, holding them by the base in a similar fashion to what George had done earlier, but this time he tilted their cocks upward. They quickly separated. Fred pushed his hands upwards so that the foreskin rose high up over both their heads. A little bit of cum spilled out, but most of it remained inside the bros' wrappers. 

Fred carefully crouched down in front of George, still angling both cocks upward and using his grip on George's to keep his balance. George opened his eyes and gazed down as his brother leaned forward and popped the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

It had been ages since Fred had tasted his own cum. There was a little bit of George's mixed in, but for the most part it was his own. He moaned and pushed his tongue inside George's wrapper, forcing his seed out into his mouth. It gushed forth like candy filling in a sweet & made Fred's hair stand on end. He sucked long and hard, making sure to get every drop. 

And even after the last vestiges of semen were gone from George's foreskin, Fred kept licking. The taste of even just a bare cock was addictive. What had started as a sexy cleanup was threatening to turn into a full-scale blowjob.

"As lovely as this view and that feeling are, I do think it's my turn?" George ruffled Fred's wet hair affectionately. 

Fred pulled back, letting the clean cock fall from his mouth. "Right, sorry!" George held out a hand and helped his twin to his feet. Fred was still ever careful not to spill a drop of George's cum out his sheath. 

George gave Fred's hand a squeeze, released it, then he got down on his knees for a second time in front of Fred. He grabbed behind his brother's knees for support and leaned forward. Fred watched him expectantly, but George hesitated, faltering with his open mouth inches away from Fred's cock. 

"What's the matter, Georgie?"

George shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that this is gonna be the first time I have a boy's dick in my mouth. And not just any boy either. . . ."

"You're not telling me you're reconsidering after all that, are you?" 

George gave his brother a disbelieving and incredulous look. "Of course I'm not! I just wanna make sure I remember everything is all!"

Fred could feel his brother's breath on his cock, and as if to show he really wasn't afraid of anything George immediately grabbed hold of Fred's cock, pushing his brother's hand out of the way, and shoved the dick into his mouth. 

Where George had been a master of jacking Fred off, he lacked elegance in sucking him off. Teeth briefly grazed over Fred's skin as George got acquainted with his brother's cock, and his tongue was nowhere to be felt. George also seemed to be trying to suck him like a straw!

"Ahhh, n-not like that, George!" Fred gasped, his hand instinctively making a grab for George's hair. "Less teeth and actual sucking, m-more tongue!" 

George's face went red with embarrassment and he opened his jaws wider, pulling his teeth away. He ceased his sucking, and Fred felt the tip of his brother's tongue brush cautiously over the tip of his cock. Fred nodded encouragingly, and George slowly pushed just the tip inside Fred's foreskin. 

"Mnnnn~" George moaned as he got the first taste of his own cum inside his brother's foreskin. He slid more of his tongue inside, seeking the rest of it. Fred gave a shuddering gasp and his cock twitched slightly inside his brother's mouth. 

George began swirling his tongue and pushing it deep inside Fred's wrapper as far as it would go, gathering as much of his own cum as he could and bringing it back inside his mouth. When he had collected every drop he pulled away from Fred's cock, rose to his feet, looked his brother in the eyes and swallowed. 

"Ahhhh, that was good!" He licked his lips. "I still think you taste better, though."

At that moment they heard their mother shout up the stairs. "Boys! Dinner is in ten minutes! Hurry down now!" 

"Coming soon, mum!" George called back over his shoulder. "We better get going, then," he said to Fred. 

Fred nodded in agreement. As one they pulled aside the shower curtain and grabbed up a pair of towels. The twins began drying each other off quick as they could, then wrapped the towels around their waists and stepped out into the hall. 

They hadn't even gone two steps out the door when Harry came bounding down the stairs for dinner. He saw the twins, both naked save for their towels, and froze, foot in the air over the last step before the second-floor landing. 

"Oh." He said blankly. 

"Better hurry, Harry, or Ron'll eat all the food without you." George said as though there was nothing unusual about all this. He started to walk up the stairs past Harry. 

"C'mon, Fred! You still owe me five Sickles. Don't think I'll forget."

Fred gave Harry a small wink as he walked past and raised a finger to his lips. Harry immediately went red, but Fred ignored him and followed his twin brother up the stairs to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEmZfBllV_s


	4. Prequel (mini-chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick prequel mini chapter I wrote at 2am when I couldn't get to sleep

FRED TOSSED AND TURNED in his fluffy four-poster bed. It was just after midnight, and his dormitory was silent. He felt exhausted, and yet his mind and body refused to fall asleep! 

It was Fred's first night at Hogwarts. The start of term feast and the large soft bed were some of the best welcomes he could have asked for. He'd even made a friend already! A boy named Lee. Fred knew he should feel grateful to have his own bed. For the past 11 years he'd had to share a bed with his twin brother, George, because his family was too poor to afford a second bed for their room. But he'd grown so used to the feeling of his brother lying warm and soothing beside him every night that it was impossible for him to get to sleep now. It didn't matter how tired he was, Fred simply could not get used to having nothing but cold sheets beside him in bed. His brother's absence also gave him an irrational sense of anxiety. 

There was only one thing to be done. Heart beating hard yet silently in his chest, Fred sat up and rolled out of bed. He pushed through the four-poster curtain and quietly made his way over to the next bed. He stood next to it for several minutes, keeping quiet as he tried to summon the courage to do what he had to do. At last, as his feet began to grow cold, he spoke out into the dark. 

"G-George, are you awake?" It was barely a whisper. Fred was terrified of waking any of the others in his Gryffindor first-year dormitory. He was almost worried his brother wouldn't be able to hear him even if he was awake. But Fred's fears were proven false as a voice identical to his own hissed back.

"Yeah, I'm up. . . Why aren't you in bed?" 

Fred stood on his tiptoes, feeling embarrassed, then slowly leaned forward and opened the curtain around his brother's bed. 

"I can't get to sleep," he admitted. He could only just make out his brother's outline in the dark. 

"Me neither," came George's voice. It sounded thin and longing. 

"It just feels so. . . Unfamiliar," Fred said, relief starting to spread through his body as he realized it wasn't just him. "I'm too used to sleeping next to you. I'm so tired but I can't get my brain to accept that I'm in bed!" Fred could just barely see his brother nod in agreement. 

"What are we gonna do, Georgie?" 

There was a pause, then "you could sleep with me in my bed? We'll keep the curtains shut so none of the other first years see us when they wake up, then we can explain it to them later." There was a note of hope in George's voice, yet it also sounded shaky, as if he was afraid of what his brother's answer might be. 

This was exactly what Fred was hoping for. He'd been too timid to suggest it for himself, but once again George proved they were on the same wavelength.

"Absolutely!" He gasped, the volume of his voice rising ever so slightly. 

George let out a sigh of relief and moved over to make room for his brother, then patted the space next to him on the mattress. Fred climbed up onto the bed quickly and pulled the curtain closed behind him while George held up the blanket for him. As Fred settled in, the blanket dropped back down and wrapped the twins in a familiar warmth. Fred snuggled in on his side and closed his eyes. This was exactly what he'd missed. 

"Thank you!" He said, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep. 

"Mnnnhmmm," George said, fading away as well. Soon both brothers were dreaming with smiles on their faces of what new knowledge and mischief their days at Hogwarts would bring. George rolled over in his sleep and wrapped an arm around his twin brother. And there they slept not just for the rest of that first night, but for all the nights to come, with George spooning Fred, his crotch cupping his brother's butt. Though neither boy would ever tell the other, sleeping together on such a soft and warm bed gave them one of the best sleeps of their lives.


	5. I Want You Now (Mini Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited _all_ of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!

FRED DIDN'T KNOW HOW much more he could take. He was sitting in a compartment on the _Hogwarts Express_ next to his twin brother, George, and across from their best friend, Lee Jordan. Lee was trying to repair and copy one of the _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ order forms that Fred had managed to salvage from Mrs. Weasley's purge, but without all the pieces of the shredded parchment, it was proving difficult. 

And every time Lee would look away, George would tease Fred. He'd slowly trail a finger down Fred's spine, giving his twin goose-pimples, or else make as though he was reaching across Fred's lap to grab a sweet from the large pile in the seat beside him, only to "accidentally" palm his crotch. 

It had been like this for the whole ride. The darkness and din from the storm outside was the perfect cover to let George tease Fred like this without Lee Jordan noticing. Fred was hard as a rock, and he knew he couldn't take much more. The next time George touched him. . . .

And he wouldn't have to wait long. With Lee Jordan tapping at the torn and mostly reassembled paper order form with his wand and muttering under his breath, George made another pass at snatching up a sweet. It had been a solid twenty minutes since his last pass, but Fred was still achingly hard, unable to stop thinking about his brother touching him. Sweat beaded on Fred's forehead, his muscles tensed up, and he waited breathlessly for the touch he knew was coming. 

Only it didn't. George's hand moved harmlessly past Fred's lap, and he snatched up a Licorice Wand as if all those other times really _had_ been accidents. But George made it clear that he knew what he was doing as he opened the Licorice Wand, met Fred's shaky gaze, and winked as he slipped the tip of the wand into his mouth. 

Fred stood jerkily, his legs crossed awkwardly. Lee looked up at him quizzically. "What's up, Fred?" He asked. 

"Err, it's getting darker," Fred said in a shaky voice. He gulped an took a deep breath. His voice came out stronger. "It's getting darker, so we're probably almost at Hogwarts. We should get changed. Could you leave George and I for a few minutes?"

Lee shrugged and set aside the parchment he was trying to mend. "Sure," he said. "I can go change in train restroom." The boy stood and reached up for his trunk in the overhead luggage. He popped it open and pulled out a pair of Hogwarts robes, then turned to the door. "See you in a bit," he pulled it open and disappeared down the hall. Lightning flashed through the window as Fred hastily closed and locked the door behind him. 

"You seem on edge," George grinned slyly and finished off the licorice wand as Fred pulled a divider down over the glass pane in the door, hiding them from any passers-by. 

"Shut up!" Fred growled. "You know exactly what you're doing."

"Well yeah, I just thought it would be teasing, though. I never thought you'd actually make Lee leave so we can, what, fuck here on the train?" 

"If we do it quick enough, Fred declared. "Lee clearly doesn't suspect. He thinks we're comfortable enough to change with each other because we're twins. If we do it fast enough no one will ever know. Besides, we're about to be surrounded by people 24/7. This could be our last chance for a while." 

In a flash, George leapt to his feet and crossed the small room to press Fred against the compartment door. "That's dangerous, little brother," he crooned. "Not that I really needed any convincing," his hand slipping down to press against Fred's crotch. "Oohhh, you really are eager!"

"We're twins," Fred hissed, but his eyes went wide at his brother's touch against his hard-on. "J-just do it. We both know you want to."

"Someone might hear," George teased, hands now slowly undoing Fred's belt. 

"L-let them!" Fred gasped, rolling his hips and antsy anticipation. "They won't be able to prove anything." He kicked off his shoes, now standing a little shorter than his brother. 

"Someone might see~ might walk in on us." The belt came free and George moved to the button on Fred's jeans. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had all worn Muggle garb to Kings Cross Station so as not to arouse suspicion from the Muggles. 

"I locked the door," Fred groaned as the button was released, and George unzipped him and tugged his pants and underwear down altogether. Fred kicked them aside and pulled off his shirt fervently, tossing it into Lee's seat. 

"Your turn," George murmured, grabbing his naked twins wrists and guiding his hands to his own jeans buttons while he kicked off his own shoes as well. Fred began to unbutton and unzip his brother nervously, fumbling a lot more than George had done for him. In an effort to calm Fred, George reached up and cupped the naked teen's cheek in his hand, then leaned forward and kissed him. Fred's body, which had been shaking, stilled immediately. He managed to release George's zipper with no trouble, and sent his brother's pants and underwear tumbling down around his ankles. 

George continued kissing his brother, not even breaking apart to pull his shirt off. One of his hands strayed to Fred's hip, the other to Fred's cock. He wrapped the hand around his brother's member and gave it three slow strokes, letting the foreskin glide freely over Fred's cockhead. 

"Aahhh. . . It always feels better when someone else does it!" Fred gasped, setting his head back against the compartment door, breaking off their tender kiss. 

"You mean when I do it. Not like you have any other experiences to measure it up against," George chuckled and crouched down slowly. 

"What're you doing, Georgie?" Fred raised an eyebrow, looking down at his twin. 

"Don't worry, I'll do it right. Just don't hold back when you need to cum. We've only got a few minutes after all." George leaned forward before Fred could say another word and slid the cock into his mouth. Clearly he'd learned since the last time because his teeth never came near Fred's soft, sensitive flesh. His tongue wrapped tightly around the base of Fred's head and moved slowly, eliciting small gasps and moans of pleasure from the other boy. 

Fred was leaking precum more than he ever had before. The taste of it only encouraged George. He began to bob his head, but kept his tongue close to his brother's cock head, eager to taste more of his natural lubricant. 

Fred's huffed and tried to keep his legs steady. "F-fuck! I know We're on l-limited time, but you're going so f-fast! I'm not gonna last. . . ."

George cocked one eyebrow in a "so what?" gesture, and continued bobbing his head up and down his twin's hot, slick shaft. He moved one hand to Fred's left thigh to help steady his brother's stance. The other traveled to his own quivering member, giving it the attention it lacked. A low whimper escaped Fred's lips and he thrust slowly into George's maw. 

"Mmmnnn~" George let his brother thrust, stilling his head as the cock teased deeper and deeper into his mouth. Fred was creeping toward the back of George's mouth, but it was a race to see what would happen first: Fred cumming, or George deep-throating him. 

As a sort of twisted tempt of fate, Fred slowly and carefully lifted a foot and stretched it out to press against his brother's cock, stopping George from jacking off. But as Fred applied pressed and flicked his toes effortlessly over George's cock head, both brothers knew stroking would no longer be required for an orgasm. The surprisingly soft skin and heat of Fred's foot, along with the pressure it gave, would be more than enough to send George over the edge. 

That was, if they had been allowed to continue. There came a sudden banging sound. The door shook, and both boys jumped in surprise! George leapt back and stood hastily, Fred's slickened cock slipping from his mouth. 

"Fred, George, you two done changing yet?" Came Lee Jordan's voice from the other side of the door. The twins groaned, cocks twitching almost exasperatedly. 

"Not. . . Not yet, Lee!" Fred called in a shaky, defeated voice. "We accidentally packed our robes at the bottom of our trunks, so it's taking longer than usual."

Fred was still standing with his back pressed against the door, but George was already moving to pull their robes from their trunks. He tossed a pair to Fred, and the two began to get dressed as quickly as they could. 

"He couldn't have waited another minute?!" Fred muttered crossly. "I was so close!" 

"Easy, Fred," George replied in an undertone and his arms pushed through the sleeves of his robes. "We'll have more chances."

"When?!" Fred hissed sullenly as he too finished putting on his robes. "Once we get to Hogwarts well have class all day and people around us all night!" 

George raised an eyebrow and made his way to the compartment door. "Come on, use your head. We sneak out all the time! Perhaps a nighttime stroll through Hogwarts' secret passages is in order? I promise we'll get another chance. Just. . . Don't touch yourself until then." George clicked the lock back and slid the door open, letting Lee in. Fred's face softened at his brother's words. 

_A nighttime stroll, eh? Definitely something to look forward to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb33QcQUgK8


	6. Deep Deep Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite sex chapters I've written to date. Enjoy

HARRY RUBBED HIS LEFT eye sleepily and unfolded the old bit of parchment in his lap. It had been two weeks since the start of a new term at Hogwarts, and it was promising to be an eventful year indeed! Harry was lying on his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory with his PJs on, curtains pulled shut, and his wand lit. It was past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. 

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_ he whispered, tapping the parchment with the glowing tip of his wand. Immediately black lines, clearly ink, began to spread from the spot Harry's wand had touched on the parchment. They thickened and stretched, turned and crossed, until they covered the entire parchment, revealing a very detailed map of Hogwarts. 

Harry used the map whenever he couldn't get to sleep, even over the summer holidays. _Especially_ over the summer holidays. Following the familiar twisting, winding passageways of the place Harry felt most at home helped calm him and soothe his wired nerves  & active brain. It gave him a sense of peace. 

Things looked normal tonight. The hallways were deserted, save for the dots labeled _Mrs. Norris_ and _Argus Filch_ all the way across the school by the astronomy tower. Everything was normal and quiet. Everything except. . . . 

Harry scrunched his eyes, peering closely to make sure he was seeing things correctly. And sure enough, there just off the fourth floor were dots labeled _Fred Weasley_ and _George Weasley,_ one standing directly in front of the other. Curiosity tickled the back of Harry's neck. The twins sneaking out late at night was no strange occurrence in and of itself. They were constantly up to mischief of one kind or another. Harry had seen their dots sneaking around many nights since they had given him the _Marauder's Map._

No, that wasn't what piqued Harry's interest. What he found odd was _where_ they had sneaked off to! It was a place which, at their own admission, they shouldn't have been able to access!

Harry chewed his lip nervously, debating inwardly. He knew it was none of his business and that he needed to get to sleep, but he also knew he would never be able to shut his brain off with this mystery at the top of his mind. At last Harry heaved a sigh and sat up. He would head to the fourth floor to investigate. 

_"Nox,"_ Harry whispered. His wand light instantly blinked off, and the fourth-year boy pushed aside his curtain and headed for his trunk to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you keeping this place to ourselves would pay off someday," Fred grinned as the entrance to the secret passageway he and his twin brother had just arrived at, a large mirror in the fourth-floor corridor, swung silently shut behind them. Both boys quickly pulled out their wands and said "Lumos!" 

White light like from a torch flooded the room, which turned out to not be a room at all, but rather a stone corridor which sloped downward and out of sight. Lining the walls every ten feet or so were torches. The _other_ kind of torches. With a lazy wave of their wands each, the twins set the nearest two ablaze. 

"I know you did, Fred, and you were right. I just don't like lying to Harry is all. Telling him this passageway had caved in." George was squinting, his eyes getting used to the sudden light. 

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, in a minute neither of us will be complaining!" 

George grinned. "Better hurry it up, then, before my guilt gets the better of me and I decide to leave~" 

"That," Fred said in a mock serious voice, "is not a chance I can take." He grabbed hold of the front of his brother's nightclothes, a haughty smirk on his face, then roughly pushed the boy against the wall. The wands fell from the boys' hands to the floor with light clatters. 

George instantly reached around and grabbed Fred's ass and began squeezing softly and rhythmically, a firm cheek in each hand. A second later and they were kissing each other hungrily, deep moans and purrs coming from their chests and throats as their tongues slithered into one another's mouths. Fred's shaking hands began to unbutton his brother's nightshirt. 

"Mnnn, someone's eager!" George chuckled before biting Fred's bottom lip lightly in his teeth and tugging at it. 

"Oh, really?" Fred murmured sarcastically, forcing his twin to release his lip. "Gee, I wonder why that is? You know I haven't masturbated once since we arrived at Hogwarts?" Fred opened the third button on George's nightshirt, exposing most of the boy's pale and defined chest. 

"Yeah, I do know that. I haven't either. We share a bed, classes, everything. I think I'd know if you'd jerked off." 

Fred rolled his eyes as he released button number four and moved on to the fifth. "Still, two weeks without touching myself! Of course I'm eager. And this is the night, right? Where we finally go all the way?" 

"Hey," George's voice softened, and he withdrew his hands from Fred's ass, moving them instead to grasp the boy's wrists, stilling his hands. "Hey, it's alright. It'll happen, there's no rush. And if it turns out you don't like it we can find something else." 

"I can take it," Fred said, and he resumed unbuttoning the shirt, albeit more slowly. "I want to take it."

"I know you do," George gave a satisfied smile and glanced down. "I do too. Just look how hard we are already!" It was true. Both of their baby blue vertical striped pajama bottoms, which were about three inches too short, had large tents at the crotches. 

Fred undid the last button, and George shrugged off the shirt. Fred pressed a hand to his brother's chest, feeling the softness of his skin. His thumb trailed lightly over George's left nipple, making the boy shiver. 

It was actually pleasantly warm in the passageway. Most likely due to the nearby torches mounted on the wall. That didn't stop chill-bumps from rising on George's skin at his brother's touch, however. George blushed. 

Fred saw the blush and smirked wider. "You're unexpectedly meek tonight. Maybe I should be fucking you instead?" 

The shy look on George's face vanished, replaced instead with fierce determination. "Oh no, not this time!" He grabbed Fred's shoulders and spun suddenly, pressing his brother to the wall where he had just been. Fred gasped as he slammed against the hard stone. George's hands found the front of Fred's nightshirt and pulled, tearing it open. Buttons went flying everywhere as George tore the shirt off and tossed it aside. 

"Turn around." 

Fred complied happily. He placed his hands flat against the wall and bent forward, displaying his rear. George stepped forward and pressed his crotch against Fred's ass. He placed one hand in the center of his brother's back, and the other reached around and slipped down the front of Fred's pajama bottoms. 

George's warm hand came in contact with the soft skin of Fred's stiff member. Fred's muscles clenched and he moaned. "Ahhh d-don't tease me, George!" His twin only smirked and wrapped his fingers gently around the cock. 

"P-please!"

"Hush."

George started to deliver slow strokes beneath his brother's clothes, sliding the foreskin smoothly over the head. George still loved the way his brother's cock felt in his hand. So similar, yet so different. It was tantalizing to him. 

Fred's cock was caught between the soft touch of his brother and the coarse friction of his pajama fabric. His legs shook and he began to roll his hips in an attempt to slide the bottoms off without having to use his hands. 

"Need some help?" George bit back a chuckle as he watched his brother's hips move. "Here, let me." His hand released Fred's cock, and Fred groaned in protest. George ignored him and, in one quick pull, brought his brother's pajama bottoms down around his ankles.

"You have a great ass~" George rubbed it lightly while Fred hastily kicked away his pajamas. 

"So do you," Fred gasped and closed his eyes, enjoying his twin's touch. 

"You can't see my ass," George teased, leaning closer to whisper in Fred's ear. 

"I don't need to, do I?" 

"Heh, I suppose not. You will, though. Soon~"

George let go of Fred's butt and swiftly kicked his legs apart. Fred nearly lost had balance, but managed to stay upright by leaning in even closer to the wall. _It's finally happening!_

With his legs spread and his figure bent forward, Fred's ass cheeks parted enough to finally reveal his tight pink asshole. George felt his breath catch in his throat as he laid eyes on it. It looked softer than he had expected, and also tighter. He crouched down slowly, leaning in to get a better look. 

Ever since hitting puberty, George had found he had a strong curiosity about his own body. This meant that there was many a time when he was in the bathroom or shower where he would touch his own hole or spread his cheeks to try and see it in the mirror. But there was no better mirror than Fred. He raised a hand and trailed two fingers lightly against his brother's hole. 

"So soft~" 

Fred stiffened. "S-stop staring and fuck me already!" 

"Oh, no!" George shook his head. "You're tighter than I'd anticipated. It'll take some preparation. Don't worry, though. I know we'll both enjoy that too." 

"Pre-prepare me? Do you have lube or something?" 

George cracked a grin. "Or something." 

He grabbed Fred's ass and spread the cheeks as wide as he could, then took a deep breath and pushed his face between them. Fred gasped sharply as he felt his brother's tongue spear out and lap his hole. It was a hot, wet sensation that both soothed and invigorated him. 

"Ohhhhh Georgie! You've gotta feel this! It's wonderful!" 

George said nothing but allowed himself a small smile as he licked, adding pressure behind his tongue now that the initial fear that came with the first lick was gone. He'd done this once before, but had been drowsy and light-headed then, and hadn't been able to make it very far before being interrupted. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but what he got was far from what he'd feared. It was actually quite pleasant. He realized he'd been holding his breath, and quickly took a deep one through his nose. He moaned, tongue vibrating against his brother's hole. Fred smelled good! Like soap and springtime. 

"B-blimey, this feels incredible! Weird, but good! I'm t-telling you, George, you need to try this."

George pulled back, just slightly. "Someday. Next time," he gulped. "Right now I'm focused on you and your absolutely _gorgeous_ arsehole." His grip tightened on his brother's cheeks and he gazed with dilated eyes at Fred's slickened hole. 

"Maybe a bit too focused?" Fred chuckled. "We don't have all night for you to look, you know."

George shook his head. "Right, sorry. It's just. . . If only you could see this!" 

"I expect I will, soon enough. About when you feel your hole getting licked, I should think. Now get on with it before it air dries!" 

George nodded, then adjusted his grip on Fred's ass cheeks and leaned back in, now putting much more pressure into it and using only the tip of his tongue to try and force his way inside. And it was working. As Fred moaned freely and tried to relax, George's tongue began pushing through the initial ring of muscle and inside of him. 

"Ohhh God, I can feel it nnggg~ I c-can feel it pushing through!" Fred was taking deep breaths. He found that the deeper George pushed his tongue the harder it was to relax. The harder it was to relax the more Fred tried to. And the more he tried to relax the less relaxed he became. At last it became too much, and his hole clenched around George's tongue. But it didn't matter. George was already almost through Fred's ring. Just a tiny bit more and he would be inside!

He pushed his tongue with all his might. He even tried to pull Fred's ass and hips closer to him. And finally George won out! He felt the tip of his tongue pop through inside his twin. Fred let out another low moan, and George eased the pressure on his tongue, allowing his twin to relax again. Now that he was inside, Fred would remain relaxed. 

George took a moment to breathe and to let Fred become accustomed to the feel of his tongue inside him, then added the pressure back. He stretched out his tongue deep inside Fred's anus, as far as it would go. The tip rubbed against the slick walls of his brother's insides and Fred sucked in a sharp breath. 

George began to thrust his tongue back and forth, never pulling it out completely. His thrusts helped loosen Fred further, though he was still far from ready for a cock. Feeling emboldened, George pulled his tongue back so that the tip was just barely past Fred's ring and slowly licked the inner circumference of the hole. 

"H-holy. . . What the fuck are y-you. . . ? Don't ever stop!" Fred's voice sounded strained, as if he were holding back tears. George grinned and stopped licking altogether, then rose to his feet. 

"What did I just say!" Fred demanded angrily, and he started to straighten up, intending to turn around and face his brother. Quick as he could, George pressed a hand flat against the center of Fred's back between his shoulder blades, forcing him to stop. 

"Stay where you are, or all that work will be undone. You're ready for the next step." 

"Th-the next step?" Fred tried to cast a nervous glance over his shoulder but found in his current position he couldn't turn his head far enough. 

"What? You didn't think all it would take was a few licks and you'd be ready to get fucked, did you? You're a virgin, Fred. You're still tight as McGonagall's bun. You need more preparation." 

Fred bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Alright. . . Do what you need to do." 

"Of course!" George grinned. "And trust me, you wouldn't want it any other way~" He brought his left hand up to his mouth and pushed two fingers in, then wrapped his tongue around them, slickening them up. After only a moment of this he pulled them back out, and before Fred had time to prepare himself George thrust his middle finger deep inside his hole. 

"Aahgg!" Fred cried out, mostly out of surprise, and his hole clenched hard around the base of George's finger. "F-fuck you! I thought you were gonna go slow!" 

"What, and let your hole dry before I could get the one finger inside you? Trust me, this is better. See, you're already unclenching!" George capitalized on this and began to thrust his finger in and out, curling it slightly to feel what he could inside his brother. He started slow, but as Fred grew used to it he began to pick up speed. 

"Ohhh man, that's good!" Fred shivered. "I can't wait to feel the real thing!"

"Heh, then let's pick up the pace!" George grinned broadly, still thrusting, only when he pulled the finger back he quickly added a second, stretching Fred even more. 

"Aahhh! Ohhhh God yes! Fred's back curved and he closed his eyes, pushing his hips back against George's thrusting fingers. "M-more!"

"Slut," George teased, thrusting his fingers harder and beginning to spread them apart, forcing his brother's tight hole open. Fred said nothing but licked his lips as sweat began to bead on his forehead. 

"You're almost ready, baby brother," George smirked as he heard his fingers start to make wet schlucking sounds as they thrust. Fred's natural lubricant was starting to flow, making his asshole as well as George's fingers slick. "One more finger and then we can get to the _real_ fun, OK?"

"Get on with it!" Fred growled through clenched teeth, not bothering to point out once again that they were twins. "I've waited too long already!"

"You'll remember that I wanted to nail you in the shower back at home, after the World Cup," George continued finger-fucking his twin using only his middle and pointer fingers. "I wanted to push you against the wall and fuck you then and there. But you talked me out of it."

"Teased you out of it, more like!" Fred moaned, clenching and unclenching his asshole. "This your revenge, eh? You teasing me now?" 

"Just a little bit," George chuckled and used his free hand to sweep his fiery hair aside. "I want to fuck you almost as badly as you want to get fucked." 

"Why don't we hurry up and t-test that theory, eh?" Fred groaned and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his eyes open. 

"Haha, alright, I've teased you enough," George chuckled. 

"You mean you g-got too hornAAHHHHH!" Fred's eyes snapped back open as George quickly forced a third and final finger inside him. His cry, a mix of surprise, pleasure, and a little bit of pain echoed down the stone corridor. 

Though he didn't want to admit it, George really had gotten too horny to continue teasing his brother. So he only kept his fingers inside him for as long as necessary. He thrust several times, making Fred groan and drool, spread apart his fingers to make sure the hole got properly stretched, then pulled them out altogether. 

"It. . . It's finally time?" Fred asked blearily. 

George nodded. "It's time. Which means I can get rid of the rest of my clothes! I'd ask you to do the honors, but that would involve you moving. Next time for sure~" 

Fred stuck his tongue out over his shoulder, but George was too focused on his pajama bottoms to notice. There was a damp spot on the front where his cock had been leaking pre during Fred's rimming and fingering. George gazed at it a moment, sniffed deeply, then shoved the bottoms down without another thought. 

At last his cock tasted the night air. It flopped out inches from Fred's ass, its foreskin pushed open slightly by the protruding head. George had indeed leaked so much pre inside his pajamas that the outermost edge of his foreskin was smeared with it, and the hole through which his head could only just be seen had a thick amount of the clear lubricant covering it. 

George again admired the sight for only a moment before bringing it to an end. He wrapped his fingers lightly but firmly around his shaft and peeled back the foreskin, fully revealing his head. 

"Last chance to get off this train before it starts." George slid his cock between Fred's cheeks and pressed it against his loosened, slickened hole. 

"The only way I'm not having you inside me is if you suddenly said you'd rather be fucked instead." Fred strengthened his stance and stretched his back. "I'm ready." 

George nodded. "Good. Remember, once I start you can tell me to stop at any time. You'll probably feel some discomfort at first, but it'll pass soon enough." 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're stalling. Get on with it!" Fred took a deep, preparing breath. 

George's smirk returned. "Attaboy, Fred! Here we go, then." George took a deep breath as well, then began to push inside. 

It was tight and warm and _incredible!_ Being a male Gryffindor athlete with three older brothers, George was no stranger to jokes and stories about sex. But they did the actual act no justice. In that moment George wasn't sure he'd ever be able to use his hand to pleasure himself again. Fred's insides gripped him, providing both a soft cushion and tight friction. 

George closed his eyes and tilted his head up, a look of glazed gleefulness spreading over his face. Pleasure was flashing through him, and his gut churned more with every inch he pressed inside his brother. Moans slipped through George's lips before he could even weigh the option of swallowing them down. 

The deeper George pressed inside the more the discomfort grew in Fred. He grunted and his eyebrows knit together. Yet it wasn't an unwelcome discomfort. It was one not dissimilar to an ache as a knot in your back was rubbed out, only that discomfort didn't have the downside of pain accompanying it. And Fred could already feel that it would go away. 

Indeed, once George had sunk his cock in nearly down to the balls, Fred felt his body begin to grow used to the feeling and the discomfort began to melt away. He heaved a huge sigh. 

And then George began to thrust. Initially, the friction made it feel like a low burning to Fred. He choked out a gasp and the hands he had pressed against the wall shook fiercely. But with the next thrust all discomfort vanished. Fred didn't feel the pleasure until four thrusts later, however, when George started striking his sweet spot. 

"Oohh! Aahh~ y-yes! Fuck! R-right there!" 

George grinned, clearly relieved. "You like that, eh? Good~ I'm glad I don't have to give you up." George's hand pressed down in the center of Fred's lower back and he looked down to watch as his cock slid smoothly in and out of the boy's asshole. It was an enthralling sight, seeing the shaft push in and disappear deep down inside. He could feel his head press and roll across the bottom of Fred's anus with each thrust, pushing until it struck lightly against the back of it. 

Fred was whimpering with barely contained pleasure now. He removed his right hand from the wall and began to move it down to his cock. 

"No," George's voice was quiet but clear. 

"P-please!" Fred moaned, hand barely wrapped around his throbbing member. "I'm so close anyway!" 

"I want to see you cum without touching yourself. Let go." 

Fred considered disobeying for a moment, be he couldn't deny that George's proposition of a purely anal orgasm sounded indescribably hot and freeing. He moved his hand back against the wall. 

"Thank you," George said, rubbing his right hand up and down his brother's back. "I promise it'll be worth it." He began to thrust harder, more directly. George groaned as his cock sank deep inside his twin, balls smacking against Fred's cheeks. 

"Aaahhaaaa! Thssssss~" Fred hissed and growled with ecstasy. He could feel the familiar pull in his gut winding up, but it was multiplied tenfold of anything he'd experienced before. 

George's hands moved to grip his brother's hips. He was feeling it too. He wanted to show stamina, to keep pounding Fred for several more minutes at least, but he had no energy to spare to keep his orgasm at bay. 

"F-Fred. . . I think I'm gonna. . ."

But Fred was already there. His eyes went wide and his muscles clenched. His breathing sounded strained and narrow, and his legs were shaking. At last he let out a high, helpless cry of pleasure, and his cock began to twitch up and down and spray the wall and floor of the passageway with thick strands of his cum. 

George barely had any time to enjoy the feels and sounds of his twin's orgasm before he was there himself. With some difficulty due to Fred's clenched hole, he rammed his cock in as far as it would go. The head struck the back of Fred's anus and his seed began to spurt forth, filling the hole quickly. Some of it began to leak out and drip down the back of Fred's balls. 

"Aahhhhh fuuucckkk! Ohhh, Fred, you feel fantastic!" George moaned deeply as the last of his cum shot out. He gave two quick thrusts, milking his cock, and his vision turned to static from pleasure. 

"G-George, pull out of me!" Fred gasped. "I don't. . . Have any energy! Can't keep standing!" 

George nodded tiredly and swiftly pulled out his cock. The shaft was slick and shiny, and a glob of cum hung off the head momentarily before falling to the floor. George's foreskin remained peeled back, exposing the head. 

George quickly took his brother under the arms and helped him stumble across to the opposite side of the passage before they lowered themselves down and sat with their backs against the wall. The cool stone felt soothing against their hot skin. Fred closed his eyes and focused on breathing deeply, the torchlight flickering across his face. For a minute the brothers sat in silence, waiting for their heads to stop spinning and their lungs to stop burning. 

After about three minutes, George cleared his throat and spoke. "Was. . . Ahm, was that everything you hoped it would be?" 

Fred raised an arm and wiped his forehead, his eyes still closed. He could feel George's cum seeping out of him onto the floor, but made no moves to keep it inside. "It was better than I'd hoped! Thank you!" 

George smiled. "Same here. I didn't expect it to be so. . . Intense." 

"So you liked it?" Fred's eyes opened slowly, and he turned to look at his twin. 

George shook his head. " _like_ doesn't even begin to describe it. I loved it! I needed it. But you. . . It was special because of you. I love you, Fred, you know that."

Fred leaned his back against the wall. He tried to act like this declaration from his brother didn't mean as much to him as it really did, but a wide grin split across his face nonetheless. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." 

George turned his head and eyed the cum now staining the wall and floor across from them. Beside it lay their clothes and wands, tips still lit. 

"We. . . We better get dressed and leave soon, Fred. Otherwise I might just fall asleep right here." He chuckled. 

Fred heaved a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way. Hell, I'd go ahead and sleep here but the stone floor will fuck up my back. Not like our soft, warm bed." He smiled a little wider. "You'll have to find all my shirt buttons so we can repair it, too. Now, help me up, would you?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was waiting outside the fourth-floor mirror, hiding under his father's invisibility cloak, for nearly twenty minutes before the mirror swung silently forward and the twins stepped out. They were silent as cats, and the passageway behind them looked dark. Harry could have sworn he caught a whiff of smoke before the mirror swung shut again. 

He followed the twins at a distance and was glad to be wearing only socks, making his footfalls almost inaudible. The twins themselves looked like they'd just run a marathon. Their hair was unkempt and plastered to their foreheads with sweat, their bare feet dragged slightly, and their breathing sounded strained, like they were winded. On top of that, Fred's nightshirt seemed to be missing its top button.

The Weasley twins said nothing all the way back until they turned down the passageway containing the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"I'm gonna need a shower before bed, wash all this sweat off," muttered George as the twins approached the portrait. 

"Too right you are! I will too. I've got. . . Other stuff I need to wash out as well. _Balderdash."_

They had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. She eyed the twins curiously but swung open to admit them into the Gryffindor Common Room nonetheless. Harry barely managed to squeeze inside the portrait hole after them before the portrait swung shut. 

Fred and George darted immediately up the staircase as quickly as try could without running, leaving Harry on his own to wonder. As the twins disappeared from sight he pulled off the invisibility cloak and sank into an armchair by the empty fireplace. 

_What are they up to?_ Harry wasn't sure why, but it didn't seem like they were up to their usual mischief. They were happy to plan their usual pranks right here in the common room for everyone to see. Well, maybe not for _everyone_ to see, but they never snuck off to a place whose existence they had lied about before. 

_Surely it's nothing too bad,_ Harry reasoned. They'd never intentionally hurt someone. Well, perhaps the Slytherins, but nothing bad or lasting or _illegal._ Right? No, it couldn't be anything bad. Next chance he got with them on his own, he'd ask them. After all, there had to be a simple explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beKEUk9PRrY


	7. No, You Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be a mirror of sorts to the previous chapter, Deep Deep Down, while also showcasing the twins differences. Hope I succeeded

The twins were in their pajamas again. It had been two days since the night they'd snuck off to the secret passageway. George was on his stomach lying in bed and flipping morosely through a textbook. 

"Come on," said Fred, who was lying beside his brother, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "This is a load of centaur dung and you know it. Put the book away." 

"Yeah, and do what?" George heaved a heavy sigh. "McGonagall is almost as bad as Snape when it comes to homework, only I respect her enough to not take revenge by flinging Dungbombs in her office and locking the door with her inside."

"I can think of one or two things we could do," Fred smiled slyly, ignoring the second part of his twin's remarks. 

George hesitated, hand hovering over a page he was about to turn. "What, in here? In the dormitory? Are you mental?!" 

Fred shrugged. "We've already had our showers thanks to Quidditch Practice-"

"I still hate you for that," George interrupted with a low growl. 

"No, you don't," Fred chuckled. "Just because there's no Quidditch this year doesn't mean we shouldn't still practice. Unless you want to get kicked off the team next year?" He reached over and absent-mindedly flicked at a lock of red hair that was hanging down over George's left ear. "Anyway, since the rest of our year just went off to the showers, we have the whole room to ourselves! Or hadn't you noticed?"

Fred could see the gears turning in his brother's head. "What, exactly, did you have in mind?" 

"Just a little fun," Fred told him, already unbuttoning his own nightshirt. "You wouldn't even have to put away your book, although it may get a little hard to focus, and I wouldn't mind if you _did_ put it away. Just lie there and let my tongue do all the work~" 

George gulped. How could he refuse that offer? He could already feel his cock stiffening and pressing into the bed. He nodded slowly. "Al-alright. I guess we can. As long as you're quick!" 

"No promises," Fred smirked and pulled off his nightshirt. "But I'll get the curtain. You just look pretty." 

George scoffed, but found he had no desire to move. He watched as Fred sat up on his knees and began to pull the heavy curtain around their four-poster bed closed. The light within grew dim. 

"If we're doing this," George said, looking over his shoulder as Fred moved down beside his hips, "I want to be able to see you. _all_ of you." 

Fred smiled widely. "Couldn't agree more. I'll tell you what, why don't you help me get undressed?" He lowered himself onto his elbows, letting his legs lie flat down beside George's head, his toes barely brushing against the headboard. 

"Where's all this confidence coming from?" George chuckled and turned away from his book, hitching himself up into his right elbow before reaching a hand over to Fred's ass. He gave it a brief squeeze through his Pajamas, then began to ease them off. 

"Not confidence," Fred said as his ass slowly began to appear. "Horniness." 

"There's a difference now?" George's lips quirked upward, and he eyed Fred's steadily emerging ass almost hungrily until at last the pajama bottoms pulled down past it. 

"Confidence comes from the mind and heart," Fred said as he took over, kicking his pajamas the rest of the way off. "Horniness, however. . . Well, it's a mixture. But-" 

"Mainly from the crotch, I'm guessing?" George raised an eyebrow. 

"Too right. And, well, I suppose there's _some_ confidence." 

"Heh, thought so. Well, we're going much too slowly. If you really want to get anything done before the rest of our year gets back, we'll have to pick up the pace." George pushed himself fully up on his elbows and began to roll over. 

Fred shot a sudden affronted look and grabbed hold of his brother's left leg, just above the knee, stopping George from rolling any further. "And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" 

George frowned, clearly not understanding. "Well, you can hardly suck me off with my cock pressed between me and the bed, can you?" 

"Who said anything about a blowjob?" 

George blinked. "W-what? You did!" 

"I said no such thing." Fred's eyes narrowed. 

"Yeah, you did! I heard you. You said-" 

"What I said," Fred interjected, "was that you could lie there and let my tongue do all the work."

"Yeah," George exclaimed. "Yeah! Exactly, so. . . So. . ." His eyes went wide. "W-wait, you don't mean. . . ?" 

"I do." 

"But. . . But I'm not. . . I don't think. . . !"

"Try it, George, I think you'll like it." 

George shook his head. "That's. . . That's not me! I'm a top!" 

"Lots of tops get rimjobs!" Fred laughed, though he was completely unaware if that was actually true or not. "Anyway, I wanna try something new. I'm not sucking your cock again. Not tonight, anyway. I reckon you're too horny to turn me down. But trust me, it feels wonderful! I know you'll like it." 

George bit his lip, thinking it over. He'd never actually pictured himself getting licked there, not even the other night when he told Fred he'd try it later. That had been more a deflection than a promise. He was perfectly happy doing the licking, and even with sucking cock. But he truly had never given actual thought to being on the receiving end of a rimjob. Still, Fred was right. He'd been successfully turned on. There was no way he could turn his brother away now. And he couldn't deny he was curious. 

He began to nod slowly. "Alright. I'll do it. On one condition." 

"Name it," Fred tried to fight away a triumphant smile. 

"If, after a few minutes to let you find your footing, if I don't like it, you'll let me roll over and you'll suck me off." 

"You've got a deal! But I'm sure it won't come to that." 

"Hurry up with it, then," George said bitterly, turning back to his book (though he knew he wouldn't be able to focus at all on it), "or else we'll get walked in on before we can even start. And for the record, I hate you." 

"No, you don't," Fred cracked a grin and grabbed hold of George's ass. "Can you turn your hips toward me a bit?" 

George complied, rolling ever so slightly so that his ass was angled toward his brother. He didn't dare look as Fred parted his cheeks to gaze upon his hole. His face was burning with embarrassment and he didn't want to give Fred the satisfaction of seeing him like that. 

"That looks just delicious!" Fred practically moaned and drooled as his eyes hungrily ate up the sight before him. He let go of one of George's cheeks and reached the hand in to gently trace two fingers up the back of George's ballsack, over his tight virgin hole, and all the way up the rest of the valley. George felt goosebumps raise briefly on his arms. 

"Where's that Creevey kid and his camera when you need him, eh?" Fred teased. 

"Either start licking me or shut your mouth for good!" George growled, starting to question his acceptance of this situation. 

"When you put it like that, I guess I have no choice!" Fred said in mock timidness. "I can see you're horny-angry, and I promise this sour mood will disappear soon." 

"Not if you never get to it!" 

Fred thought about teasing his brother some more, but the boy had a point. It would be a bad thing if, after all that teasing, he never got to do any actual licking thanks to their fellow Gryffindors returning from the showers. So instead of responding, Fred took a deep breath, leaned forward, and stretched out his tongue. 

His licks were much softer than George's had been the other night. Then George had been needy, his licks had been hard. He'd forced his way inside his brother, strength and saliva breaking through clenched muscles. Here and now Fred's tongue was slow, lithe, and deliberate. Each lick served to sooth as well as lubricate. 

George's eyes widened, and he momentarily forgot to breathe. "O-oh!" Was all he could say. 

The way Fred was licking, George had no choice but to relax. It was almost therapeutic. It was like a soft, warm, concentrated massage. He didn't realize he'd been clenching his asshole until Fred's tongue made him unclench. Fred gave a small smile and pressed his advantage, easing forward and adding pressure while still keeping his licks gentle. He began to press inside. 

Where it had taken several minutes for George to get inside of Fred, it only took one for Fred to get inside George. Some credit had to be given to the position George was in, too. Lying on his stomach in bed was much more relaxing than standing bent over with your legs spread apart. Still, it felt like almost no time at all before Fred's tongue was slipping and slithering in and out of George's hole, exploring his insides. 

And George loved it. He wanted to hate it so badly, to keep up his own self-image of an uncompromisable top, to make Fred stay true to their deal and suck him off instead. But his brother's tongue felt like it was made to be inside him, like its whole purpose was to lick his asshole! George couldn't turn it away. 

"Ohhhhh God! What have you done? Wh-what have I let you do?" 

"Keep it down," Fred hissed. "Someone might hear. I don't want to have to stop."

"Like you were able to keep it down when I did it to you!" George snapped, his hole clenching. Fred's work had gone too deep for the clench to change anything. 

"Bite the pillow if you have to," Fred suggested. "We both know whatever pretenses there were of you continuing your studies while I did this were completely false anyway." 

George grumbled as he closed his textbook and shoved it aside, but the grumbles turned into more gasps as Fred lowered his face back down into his twin's ass. His tongue slipped out against George, and George had no choice but to unclench again. 

Fred only licked a few more times, however. He made sure his brother's asshole was well slickened, then pulled away. Fred reached up and slid two fingers into his mouth, but George couldn't see this and thought that Fred had stopped altogether. 

"Hey, what's going-"

Without a word, Fred pulled the fingers out of his mouth and shoved them inside his brother. George's eyes bulged, and he wheezed out a swear before burying his face in the pillow to muffle his pleasurable cries. Fred listened with a smirk. He was still much more gentle than George had been with him, but was also forceful, not letting up until both fingers were all the way inside, despite George clenching hard. 

"I think I might be better at this than you, Georgie," Fred teased. George raised a shaking hand and extended his fingers in a dude gesture, but Fred was too occupied with his own fingers to give it a glance. He waited for his twin to unclench. It didn't take long. With the fingers in his ass staying still, George's muscles quickly relaxed. As soon as this occurred, Fred began thrusting, feeling around inside his brother. 

"They'll be drying off and getting dressed, now," Fred said in an undertone. "The other Gryffindor sixth-years." He rubbed his fingers slowly against George's prostate. He was able to find it so quickly because he remembered feeling it stimulated in his own body earlier that week.

George squeezed his eyes shut. His body shuddered and his hole clenched again, though only briefly. 

"They'll be coming back in any minute now," Fred began to slowly sit up, rising onto his knees. "It would be a shame to. . ." He spread his fingers and pulled them back so George's hole was stretched to the max, "waste a perfectly prepared asshole, don't you think?" 

George lifted his head with difficulty. "Thhshhh, I h-hate you!" 

"No, you don't." 

Fred pulled his fingers all the way out and raised them to his lips. He rested their tips against his mouth for a moment, then slipped them inside and sucked on them. Though George couldn't see this, he felt the fingers being removed from his hole, and he heard the sound of Fred sucking on them. His face burned red. 

With one hand occupied, Fred used his free hand to start undoing the laces on his pajama bottoms, untying them until they simply fell free. His cock sprung up, head already most of the way out of its foreskin. Fred pulled his fingers out of his mouth, enlisting their help in freeing himself from his nightclothes completely. 

George knew what was coming. It went against everything he'd ever believed about himself sexually. His mind was telling him to stop his brother, to tell him that he didn't want to do this. But the rest of him knew that was a lie. From that first lick he had known he would take this all the way, as far as Fred was willing to go. Still, now moments from the final step, it was daunting to see just how far that was. 

But then, George never would have arrived in this situation without experimentation. So he said nothing, _did_ nothing as Fred, now completely naked, climbed carefully on top of him. The boy, once so simpering and submissive, leaned forward so his face was next to George's and said in a low, commanding voice "bite the pillow, now." 

Fred's cock slid smoothly between George's cheeks and the head just barely pressed inside his hole. Not enough to stretch him, but enough to get his attention. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself, and buried his face in the pillow. Fred shifted his position a bit, reaching up and grabbing hold of George's wrists. George's blush deepened as he felt Fred guide his hands up on either side of his head. 

And then they heard a creak as the bathroom door swung open, and the sounds of several chattering males filled the room. The rest of their year had returned from the showers! Fred paused, head cocked as he listened. The voices quieted, their owners clearly having seen the curtains pulled closed around the twins' bed, and believing they had turned in for the night. 

George started to raise his head, intending to tell Fred that they could continue this later. The statement would have included a shocking confession that George actually _liked_ this, that he looked forward to Fred fucking him. But he never got the words out. In fact, he never got to raise his head enough to speak before Fred, throwing caution to the wind, thrust his cock inside his brother. 

George's vision turned white. For a moment he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Discomfort? Pain? Pleasure? Perhaps it was all three. He pushed his face hard against the pillow and moaned loudly into the fabric. It actually did a fair job of canceling out the sound, so much so that Fred barely heard it, though that might've been due in part to his focus resting on keeping himself from moaning as well. Either way, it was clear by the unchanging level of muttered talk in the room that the other sixth-years hadn't heard. 

George was breathing sharp, rapid breaths. His vision returned, although it was only of the pillow and the headboard of his and Fred's bed. He couldn't believe Fred was fucking him with other people in the room! _What is he thinking?! God, I hate him!_

And then Fred started thrusting. The thrusts were slow, precise. Both boys inside the curtain could hear a low, wet _Shp! Slp! Plap!_ as Fred's cock slid in and out of the hole. George's eyelids grew heavy. His vision stayed with him this time, now that he was actually prepared for it, and a dull, pounding pleasure overtook him. Fred's left hand released George's wrist suddenly, and his fingers slipped between George's, intertwining until they were holding hands. _God, I love him!_

George moaned again, much quieter this time, and closed his eyes. Fred's thrusts were perfect. His cock was pushing against his sweet spot each time, making George feel light-headed. So light-headed that he didn't realize he was about to cum until it was too late! He grunted and gasped, hips jerking, and began to spray the bedding beneath him. 

Fred swallowed down a chuckle and leaned back down by George's ear. "Really? You came already? After only-" 

"Sh-shut up!" George growled, cock twitching as he raised his head as best he could. "Don't stop!" 

"Maybe I will," Fred purred teasingly into George's ear. 

"N-no, you won't." George pushed his face back into the pillow, moaning deeply. 

"Heh, yeah. I won't." Fred pushed his face into the crook of his brother's neck, kissing it gently, tasting his hot skin. His dick continued to pump in and out of George's asshole, but Fred's mind soon became separated from that. The thrusting seemed to come automatically now. Fred was more concerned with feeling his brother beneath him, being close to him, touching him. He still felt the pleasure from their sex, but all that mattered to him in that moment was their love. The intercourse only augmented that for him. 

He nuzzled against George's cheek, moaning and whining, getting almost too loud, loud enough to be heard. His lips kissed steadily up the side of his brother's face until he reached George's ear, then parted as he bit George's earlobe lightly between his teeth. George groaned an rolled his hips back against Fred's thrusts. Fred's lips then trailed back down to his brother's neck, just below the ear, and he began sucking hard on the skin there. 

George, all his energy expended from his orgasm, could only lie there and take it. Not that he wanted his brother to stop, but he wished he was able to do more. Still, he could feel everything! Every thrust, every lick, every time Fred's lips lightly brushed his skin. And now his brother was sucking on his neck. Hard. George's eyes fluttered and he breathed a deep, exhausted, content sigh. 

Fred began to wrap his legs up with George's, rubbing their ankles together as he sucked. His right hand released his brother's wrist and slid down, pushing palm up against George's chest between him and the bed. He gripped the chest tightly, feeling muscle beneath flesh. 

George strained to lift his head. He felt ached and drained, but managed to lift it enough to speak. 

"F-Fred," he rasped, "you're gonna leave a mark!" 

But Fred, who had moved with his twin's rising head, did not stop sucking. In fact, he _wanted_ to leave a mark. A hickey that would tell the world George belonged to him. Not that they would know or even assume Fred was the one who had left it. But he would know, and George would know. That was enough. 

Only Fred was fast approaching his own orgasm. He had been sucking long enough and hard enough to leave a hickey for sure, but not a lasting one. It would stay maybe a few hours if Fred stopped sucking now. He wanted to leave George with a mark that would last a day or two at least! 

Fred tried to fight off his oncoming orgasm, but the downside to disconnecting from that side of himself for so long was that there was little he could do to affect it now. He was going to cum inside his brother, and soon. He could already feel the pressure boiling up in his gut. It would only be a matter of moments until he ruined. 

Fred slowed his thrusts, but that did nothing to stall the inevitable. If anything it sped it up! He was breathing sharply through his nose, still sucking hard on George's neck. The other boy had given up on stopping his brother from giving him a hickey and had rested his face back down on the pillow, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Fred deep inside him. Any second now and, for the first time in his life, George would be ejaculated in. 

In the second before it happened, time seemed to slow for Fred. Things became sharper, clearer. The almost gaudy design on the four-poster curtains, the sounds of the other Gryffindor sixth-year boys talking to each other in undertones, the feel of sweat on George's back as their bodies pressed together, and George's heartbeat in his chest beneath Fred's grip. And then he came. Hard. 

The orgasm itself hit him nearly as hard as the one in the fourth-floor passageway had. Fred's vision went dark, and it was a moment before he realized that he had closed his eyes. His deep moan of pleasure was blocked by the skin pressed against his lips, between his teeth. Fred bit down hard as his back and leg muscles convulsed with pleasure, making George whine into the pillow. This time the other sixth-years heard it, and they paused in their conversations trying to catch more sound from behind the twins' bedcurtain. They didn't. Fred and George were done making noise for the time being. 

Still, Fred came long and hard deep within his brother. It wasn't as much as the other night, but then he hadn't gone two weeks without touching himself, so the amount of cum he shot out inside his twin was impressive nonetheless. When finally the pleasure passed and Fred stopped cumming, he remained in the same position, eyes closed, teeth biting against George's neck. There was a dull pounding and throbbing in his head, and Fred felt suddenly tired and ashamed. 

_Did. . . Did I really just fuck him? My twin brother? Here in our bed? With other people in the room? What's wrong with me?!_

But it had felt so good! So right! George had clearly enjoyed it more than he'd expected or indeed wanted, as evidenced by the cum he'd stained their bedding with. _What will the House Elves think?_

Slowly, Fred opened his eyes and released George's neck from his teeth. There was already a bruise starting to form. He needn't have worried after all. The orgasm had actually helped him create a better hickey. 

Fred started to pull out with a groan. The other students had resumed talking, so none of them heard as both twins gasped when Fred's cock pulled free with a wet squelch. Cum immediately began to seep out of George's hole, but he ignored it. He waited as Fred climbed off of him to lay down beside him, then rolled over himself staring blankly upwards. 

"That. . . That was. . . I didn't know I had that in me!" Fred sniffed deeply, feeling slightly dizzy. "Are you ok?" 

George nodded slowly. "I can't believe I let you do that! I can't believe that I. . . that I liked it so much." 

Both twins smiled with lazy abashedness. "Thanks," they said together, then chuckled. 

"Ohhhh, I'm exhausted!" Fred stretched out an arm and yawned, arching his back. 

"M-m-me too," George yawned as well, rolling his hips to pop his back. "Suppose it's time to turn in."

Fred began to arrange and pull their covers up over them while George grabbed his textbook and carefully slipped his hand through the curtain to set it on the floor. After that, they both rolled onto their sides and closed their eyes. George edged closer and wrapped an arm around his twin, then tucked the boy's head under his chin. 

"Sorry I ever doubted you," he murmured sleepily. 

"'S ok," Fred mumbled back. "I knew you'd like it." 

"Well, you helped show me a side of myself I never knew about. A side that I like a lot. So thank you." 

Fred nodded. "You've gotta trust me more." 

"I will," George smiled, then placed a kiss on the back of his brother's head. "I will. I love you, Fred. Goodnight." 

Fred took a moment before responding. "Thanks, George. I love you too. See you in the morning."


	8. Spit It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while. This chapter is the shadow of something bigger. Enjoy

"I THINK THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING," Harry hissed to Ron. They were sitting on poufs at the back of Professor Trelawny's Divination classroom, going over star charts and diagrams of planetary movements coinciding with each of their birthdays. 

"Who?" Ron asked, sitting forward while shooting a glance towards Trelawny to make certain they weren't in danger of being interrupted or overheard. She was all the way across the room, peering intently at a nervous-looking Neville Longbottom's chart. 

"Fred and George!" Harry replied. "Weren't you listening?" 

"I was, I just got distracted," Ron blushed slightly. Harry rolled his eyes but tried to keep himself from blushing as well. He hurriedly continued talking. 

"So get this, the other night I couldn't sleep, so I pulled out the Marauder's Map. I saw them sneaking around on it-" 

"Well, that's pretty normal for them, Ron commented, pretending to look through his star chart as Trelawny cast her eye their way. "This is Fred and George we're talking about! They make Peeves look like the Fat Friar when it comes to mischief."

"I know, I thought so too," Harry replied. "I've seen them sneak off loads of nights before. Why should this be any different, right? But then I noticed _where_ they were sneaking to. It's a secret passageway off the fourth floor. One they told me last year had caved in!" 

Ron shrugged. "So? Maybe Dumbledore had it fixed over the summer holidays?"

Harry shook his head. "Fred  & George seemed pretty confident that none of the staff knew it existed. And they didn't go down the passageway, they stayed near the front."

Ron shrugged again. "Maybe the rest of the passageway is caved in and they just use the front?" 

"Use it for what, though?" Harry asked. "And I went down to investigate. When they came out the passage didn't look caved in at all, though I didn't get a good look. They seemed pretty out of breath, though." 

Ron didn't seem all too perturbed with this, but Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't at all unusual for the twins to be planing some sort of prank, but they had never planned anything with this level of secrecy. Normally they planned right in full view of everyone in the Gryffindor common room. And they never lied to the other students about what they'd done or how they'd done it. In fact, they seemed to revel in the attention. So why had they lied to Harry about the not-so caved in secret passageway?

And Harry's mind began to pull up other strange bits of information about the twins. Back in the summer, when he'd caught them coming out of the same bathroom at the Burrow, naked save for a towel. Fred had even winked at him then! 

There was the Hogwarts Express, too! Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment had been across from the twins and Lee Jordan's. Harry remembered how the twins had locked Lee out while they changed, taking their time of it and sounding frustrated when Lee came back from changing himself. 

Things started to click together for Harry. He shifted uncomfortably on his pouf, hoping he could think of some other explanation than the one forming in his head. _But what about the night they snuck out?_ Hadn't their dots on the map been one directly behind the other, unmoving for ten, fifteen minutes? And when Harry had arrived outside the mirror in time to see them leave, they'd been covered with sweat and heavily disheveled. 

_It can't be. . . Surely it's something else? They're not. . . Are they shagging?!_ Harry tried to find some other explanation, but nothing came to him. He shifted again, rubbing his crotch awkwardly. He knew it was wrong to come to any conclusions without at least asking the twins about what was going on, but he couldn't help but dwell on the decision he'd reached. Still, he knew he had to confront Fred and George, at least give them a chance to offer up some other answer. 

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked. He was watching Harry with a look of concern. His eyes glanced down to Harry's crotch, where Harry was still rubbing himself slowly. Harry blushed. 

"Err, y-yeah, I'm fine! Just. . . Daydreaming is all." 

Ron nodded sympathetically. "It's alright. I've been there. If you, ah, need to take care of yourself you can always ask to go use the bathroom."

Harry's blush deepened tenfold. "Wh-what?! It's nothing like that. I just got l-lost in thought!" He stammered. Ron held up his hands in surrender, then motioned for he and Harry to pretend to be working as Professor Trelawny made her way towards their table. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fred and George eyed each other almost nervously before answering. "What do you mean we're 'up to something?'" George snorted. They were in the common room after dinner. Harry had tried to wait so that the crowd of Gryffindors thinned as people went to bed. There were still a few people around, but Harry hadn't wanted to risk the twins going to bed themselves before he had a chance to confront them. 

"First off, Harry, you need to be more specific," Fred tapped his foot impatiently. 

"We're always up to _something!_ " Said George. 

"Which something are you referring to?" Asked Fred. The twins both crossed their arms and smirked. 

Harry held his ground. "The one from last week when you two snuck off to the secret passageway on the fourth floor," Harry crossed his arms too, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know, the one that's 'collapsed,' according to you." 

Harry knew immediately that he'd caught them. Fred's face turned the color of his hair and George nearly choked. _But what exactly have I caught? Is it what I suspect, or something more natural, less serious?_

"How. . . How did you-?!" Fred ogled at Harry. 

"The map you two gave me last year. Couldn't sleep, saw you two down there. It doesn't look like it's caved in. Not now or ever before. So, what are you doing there?" 

There was a long, suspicious pause before Fred answered. His hand slipped down to squeeze George's, as though signaling that he'd take over. Harry eyed the motion warily and crossed his legs, feeling a stirring in his gut. Fred sighed, then looked Harry unblinkingly in the eye. "Alright, you caught us. We'd rather no one have known, but. . . I suppose if you promise not to tell anyone, we can fill you in." 

George gave his twin an incredulous look, but before he could open his mouth to speak Harry stepped forward, eager to have an answer one way or another. "Deal. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Fred nodded. "Alright then. You're right. That passageway has never been caved in. We lied and told you that so you'd never go in there. We've been using it to make and test new products for our Joke Shop in secret."

Seeing where Fred was going with this, George let out a held breath of suspense and took the reins. "We didn't want you wandering in unprepared, see. Some of this stuff can be dangerous before we're able to curb it. If you don't know exactly what you're walking into, you could get hurt. It was easier and safer to lie so you'd never go there than have you use the passageway and get hurt by accident."

Harry nodded slowly, relief flowing through him. It actually made sense! "Oh, man, I feel like an idiot now. I thought you two were-" he stopped himself before he spilled out his suspicions. His legs crossed again.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You thought we were what, Harry?" His and George's hands were still dangerously close to one another. 

"Nothing!" Harry squeaked, his face red. "Just, uh, planning a prank or something!"

The two Weasleys traded a concerned look. It was evident that they knew Harry was lying. But they decided not to push it. Even still, they were able to read into Harry's suspicions, which shattered their confidence. 

"Alright, Harry. Just make sure you never go in that passageway. Like we said, there's some dangerous stuff in there that you won't be able to handle unless you're us." George started to step around Harry, clearly meaning to head up to his room. 

"In fact, don't follow us at all," Fred added, stepping away as well. "That's a bad habit that can only invite trouble!" Their voices sounded a little high and strained now. 

Harry scowled. What had started off as a plausible alternative to what Harry had thought they were doing was turning into a seed of doubt as the twins returned to their suspicious actions. 

"And remember, don't tell anyone!" George said, grabbing Fred by the elbow and steering him towards the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. "Now, we've gotta hit the sack. See you tomorrow, Harry!"

They practically ran for their bedroom, leaving Harry standing in the common room with his legs crossed and feeling more convinced than when he'd first walked up to them that Fred and George were doing something improper with each other. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"That was going so well!" George ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of his twin in their dormitory bathroom. Fred leaned against a row of sinks and watched his brother. "Harry suspected we were fucking, but your story was actually convincing him otherwise! Then he went and almost spilled that he thought we were fucking, and we got all stiff and panicked! Now he **definitely** thinks we're fucking!" 

"It's not that bad," Fred said.

George shot him an annoyed, flabbergasted look. "Come on, Fred! Now he's gonna be on the lookout with that map specifically for us sneaking out at night. If we do sneak out Harry'll see and follow us. We can't do anything anymore! Not for ages, anyway."

"Says who?" Fred asked. "I say we go out tomorrow night and have some fun alone together." His eyes twinkled. 

George breathed an annoyed sigh. "Did you listen to anything I just said?! Harry will follow us. He'll see what we're doing."

"Yeah, I heard," Fred said, sounding unperturbed. "But were you looking? Did you see? It made me a bit flustered right with you, I'll admit."

"Did I see what?" George asked, now rubbing his temples, clearly stressed. 

"Harry," Fred said simply. 

"Harry?" Repeated George, frowning. "What about him?"

Fred smirked, then stepped forward and put his arms around George's shoulders, pulling him in close consolingly. "Come on. The crossed legs, the perspiration, the stammering, the blush. . . He was turned on by the thought of us being together. He didn't want to be, but he couldn't help it, couldn't stop picturing it. He wants to catch us~"

George's mouth fell open. "He. . . He wants to catch us?"

Fred nodded, leaning in to kiss his brother. "He does. And I say we let him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtXL6I8GoaA


	9. All In My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred & George plan a sexual trap for Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back! Just a couple chapters left for this fic, but it's been a little while so I figured I'd give you an update. Enjoy

WERE HARRY NOT REVELING IN THE THRILL OF catching Fred & George Weasley sneaking out again, he might have noticed that it was almost too easy. After all, it was only the night after he'd confronted them, and they had all but told him they were doing something against the norm. _Understatement of the year,_ Harry thought with a grin. Still, that fact that this was too soon for a resume of their behavior was lost on him. He was following behind them now, at a short distance and under the invisibility cloak. 

They were walking huddled close in their pajamas (the same ones they had worn when Harry caught them leaving the secret passageway behind the Fourth Floor mirror), wands held at the ready. Without an Invisibility Cloak of their own, they were sticking to the shadows.

The Weasley twins, like Harry, were barefoot. The better to hide the sound of footfalls. At first, Harry'd thought they were going back to the Fourth Floor secret passageway; the first leg of their journey had headed that way. But they'd soon broken off from that path and it became clear the twins were making for the Entrance Hall. 

Harry took a deep, silent, self-satisfied breath and picked up the pace just slightly. There were a lot of secret passageways in this area of the castle, probably more than Harry knew about. He didn't want to lose them by accident. 

It was barely after midnight. There was only a half moon filtering through that castle windows to act as a guiding light. Harry hadn't expected the twins to go on the move so soon after he'd confronted them, but that night he'd watched the Marauder's Map in bed for a while anyway. It was an hour and a half of mostly staring at their two almost conjoined dots on the parchment before they began to move, and Harry's heart had jumped, jerking him out of bed. It was only in the last part of those nearly two hours that Harry realized they were _sharing_ a bed, something he'd never quite noticed before! This added more fuel to the theory that Fred and George were fucking. Harry only needed to prove it. 

_Prove it to who? Could I even tell anyone else?_ It wasn't like Harry could rub it in Ron's face. Hell, he didn't think he'd even want to rub it in Ron's cute, freckled face. But still he followed them, needing to know for sure. 

They made their way silently down the steps leading into the Entrance Hall, Harry hot on their heels. He was surprised when they turned away from the vast oak doors leading out onto the grounds and into the Great Hall. _Are they doing it in here?_ But they immediately turned right, making their way towards one of the windows. Harry held his breath as he came to a stop just behind them while one of the twins slowly unlatched a lock on the window and pushed it open. In a silent flash, the twins had slipped through it and out onto the grounds. 

Harry could have been less noisy as he clambered through the window after them. It was already difficult enough sliding through the smallish frame without adding the Invisibility Cloak on top of things (Harry was glad he had left his wand  & the Marauder's Map on his bed; two fewer things to hold onto). But it didn't seem to matter. Harry passed through it and his feet found soft grass. He quickly spotted Fred & George again, now several yards ahead of him. Their silhouettes were on the smooth dirt main trail that Harry knew would soon split off in various smaller paths leading elsewhere on the grounds. Places like Hagrid's, the Quidditch Pitch, the Black Lake, & the Greenhouses. 

It didn't take long. The Weasley twins took the first diverging path, telling Harry that they were heading to the Quidditch Pitch. The black-haired teen slowed his pace. Now that he knew where they were going he didn't have to stay so close behind them. Better to tread slower and more carefully while remaining hidden to them than to trip and reveal himself by accident. He had no excuses ready for if Fred & George did catch him. Harry watched as their shadowy outlines quickly disappeared into the night. 

It took Harry five minutes to reach the open door of the changing room. It was dark inside. This first changing room, which shared space with the school athletics storage, was meant for team practices. But as Harry crept inside he noticed a light coming through a door to his right, which was ajar. This led to the in-game Gryffindor changing room. Harry could hear voices coming from within. He hurried inside. 

And stopped dead mere feet within the threshold. All the lights were lit inside the sizable wood-and-stone room. Gray-blue metal lockers lined the walls, and benches divided the floor space. It looked like any stereotypical locker room. The only thing out of place was the identical redheaded twin brothers with their hands on each other's waists. Harry's arm hair rose on end. 

Their faces were close. Too close for comfort. Or, it could be argued, close enough for too much comfort. They wore grins, one with pride and the other with hints of embarrassment. Harry couldn't tell which boy was which. And, most important of all, they both had sizable tents in their too-short pinstriped pajama bottoms. The tips of their covered members were just barely brushing against each other. 

"You sure we'll be safe here, Fred?" George asked. He was the one who was blushing a little. 

Fred nodded. "Absolutely! The teachers never check out here at night, remember? It's just you and me!"

"Well, in that case," George said, his smile becoming more set and determined, "we can be ourselves." And then he leaned in and _kissed his brother._

This was all the proof Harry needed. The two twins were rock-hard and making out. He could have left then and there to mull things over, figure out what to do with this information. Now that Harry had been vindicated there was no reason for him to stay! But he remained rooted to the spot and watched.

They were kissing each other with a kind of fierce hunger, as if it was a necessity they had been denied. Their eyes remained locked together for a moment before George closed his and slipped his hands under Fred's pajama bottoms, moving them around to grab his ass. Harry could see the waistband of the pajama pants pulled to and fro as George played with his brother's butt. Fred moaned and reached up to unbutton George's shirt as quickly as he could. 

In a flash of skin and lean muscle, the shirt fell to the floor. George broke the kiss and nuzzled against his twin's cheek, eyes still closed as he began to push down Fred's pants. Harry's breathing grew hot and labored as he watched the performance. Fred tilted his head up at the ceiling, mouth wide, and slowly the pants slid down off his ass. His thick, stiff cock bounced slightly as it was released from its confinement, already leaking pre. George's pants soon followed, and their mirrored cocks rubbed together  & crossed like reuniting lovers. 

Fred raised his arms and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Even through the pounding in his ears, Harry could hear the two brother's gasp and moan and lick their lips as they admired each other's bodies. 

George's hands moved back to Fred's waist and he began to push his twin gently backwards. Fred complied until the backs of his legs began to press against one of the backless benches. He caressed George's face briefly before sinking down onto the bench in front his brother's crotch and grabbing the cock in his face by the base. 

Harry wasn't even aware that he had started masturbating until Fred, without hesitation, let the head of his brother's dick pass through his lips. At that point the boy had looked down and away in shame, only to see his hand disappearing inside his own tented pajamas, wrapped around his own penis and moving silently back and forth. The shame he felt grew tenfold. 

_What the hell, Harry? Am I really jerking off to this? It's wrong! It's perverse! They're brothers! It's disgusting! It's… hot?“Incarcerus!”_ The redhead cried, and ropes immediately wrapped around Harry's wrists, securing him firmly to the bar. He turned the wand towards Harry's face next. _"Impervius!"_

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry cried, voice echoing. "How did you know I was there? I was using the cloak!"

The twin holding the wand snorted. "It's a setup, Harry. We were counting on you following us. We could hear you following us, you weren't all that quiet. And we could hear you gasping to yourself as you jerked off watching us." 

Harry's eyes widened. He shook his head quickly and tugged at his bonds, not wanting to believe that he'd been lured into a trap. "Let me **go!** "

The twins exchanged an eager look. One of them stepped forward. "Oh, let him go, he says. Should we let him go, Freddie?" 

Fred shook his head and placed a hand on the shower knob, still holding the wand. "Definitely not. Harry here still needs to learn his lesson about following people around and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Harry, who had been continuing to struggle uselessly against his bonds, fell suddenly still. The ropes were somewhat loose, but nowhere near enough for Harry, wandless and inexperienced at Muggle "magic," to pull free. 

"What... what are you talking about? What lesson?!" 

The twins' grins widened. George turned the knob to the far left and the shower sputtered to life, shooting out already hot water on the wall and floor. Steam began rising at once, a perk of magical plumbing. Fred stepped closer to Harry, putting his cock in the boy's face. 

"This lesson." 

Harry's pupils changed size rapidly as he stared at Fred's dick. It was smooth, shaved, long and _perfect._ Harry could see veins on the side and the bulge of the head's corona through his foreskin. 

"N-no...." Harry shook his head. 

The twins rolled their eyes. Fred reached and stroked a hand through Harry's hair while George crouched down by the boy. 

"Harry, Harry. . . You don't have to be afraid, you don't have to hide it!" George grabbed his upper leg and Harry's muscles clenched. 

"Hide w-what?!" 

"Hide that you're turned on by me and my brother fucking. Hide that you want to join us~" Fred pulled lightly on Harry's hair, making him gasp. 

"I d-don't! That's n-not…"

"Oh, come on!" George shook his head. "When you figured it out you were sweating. You were stammering. You were hard. And after watching me suck off my brother… well, now you're even harder." George wrapped a hand solidly around Harry's stiff dick. "You **liked** it!

Harry's eyes went wide, and his face turned pale. He swallowed back a whimper with only a little success and strained against his bonds. "No! No, I can't help it! I'm not into it! It's g-gross! You two are brothers! It's incest!" Harry's chest began to heave with spent energy as he pulled at the ropes binding his wrists and fought against the small stimulation George was giving him. 

"You're lying to yourself, Harry," Fred crooned, his lovely red hair now wet and dark. "Just give in. You know you want to. You'll love it when you do~" 

Fred pressed his cock gently against Harry's lips while George began to stroke him off slowly and methodically. He was a master at It. Harry felt pleasure well within his gut, making his spine curve and his resolve start to crumble. _Just give in. . . It already feels so good! Does it really matter that I wanted to save myself for him?_

"Are you a virgin, Harry?" George asked as his fingers skillfully slid about his cock. Harry burned red, answering the questing without speaking (much to Fred's disappointment, as his cockhead was still pressed against Harry's lips, awaiting any movement to stimulate it).

George grinned. "That's hot. But you're going to be fifteen in the summer! You can't still be a virgin, mate. It's a rite of passage is what it is." His voice took on a purr. "You wanna lose your virginity to me and my brother, right?" 

Harry's entire body stiffened up. An image of Ron swam into his head, sitting on a pouf in Divination, joking around and telling Harry to go take care of himself in the bathroom before anyone noticed. 

Fred noticed and misread the look crossing Harry's face. "Yeah, you do," he said, and before Harry could say anything in response Fred bent forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's stiff member. 

Harry didn't want it. Well, he didn't want to want it. In truth, he was aching for this! While he told himself he didn't like the feelings the twins were giving him or the way this was playing out or their intimate relationship on display, all were preconceived lies. Harry loved it, he just hated himself for enjoying something so taboo and perverse. 

He moaned freely as George sucked him off. His vision went in and out of focus from the distracting, captivating pleasure. As Harry's mouth opened Fred pushed his cockhead inside. 

The taste was odd. The feel of soft, hot, stiff flesh against Harry's tongue was even weirder. Again, Harry knew he should be hating this but secretly he loved it. Still, he tried to fight back. He remembered what it was like to have standards and morals and an actual crush,  & he acted accordingly. He jerked to the side, sliding himself and the ropes to the leftmost (Harry's right) section of the bar he was bound to. His cock was pulled swiftly from George's mouth, and Fred's was pulled from his. 

"S-stop!" Harry panted. "Not like this. . . I don't wanna lose m-my virginity like this!" 

The twins looked disappointed. George rose up to stand beside his brother. "That's a shame. Clearly you were enjoying what we were doing. Got another special someone in mind? Maybe we should put on a show for them, as well?" He was half joking, and he turned to grab his twin by the stomach and small of the back. 

Fred blinked. "Hey, now, that could work." 

George frowned. "What, performing for Harry's crush?"

Fred shook his head. "No, performing for Harry." 

"Going back to the original plan, then?" George grinned. "I don't mind that."

Harry was at a loss for words as the twins stepped back a pace and reached across each other to grab the other's cock while Harry watched, stunned and star-struck. Fred was about to start jerking his twin off when George held up a halting hand. 

"Hold on a moment, Fred. What's the point of putting on a show if Harry can't fully enjoy it?" 

Fred shot him a mystified look, then glanced back at Harry. At his two bound hands. Comprehension dawned. 

"Oh! I do believe you're right!" He turned to snatch up the wand on the shower rack. "Allow me to fix it," he adopted a snooty southern accent. 

"By all means, good sir!" George replied in a mirroring accent. 

_They're absolutely mental!_ Harry thought. 

Fred stepped up to him and directed the wand at Harry's bound hands. _"Relashio!"_ The summoned ropes vanished, and Harry's hands fell down, giving him aching relief. 

He could have made a run for it. Could have pulled Fred's legs out from under him on the slippery floor then bolted to his Invisibility Cloak and back up to the castle. But he didn't. He stayed put, enjoying the relief of his released arms. 

The reprieve only lasted momentarily. Fred quickly grabbed Harry's right arm, his wand arm, and pushed it back up against the metal service bar, resecuring Harry's bonds. 

"There, now you can have fun, too, Harry." Fred grinned and returned next to his brother. George turned and placed a hand on Fred's chest, pushing him against the wall. Lips and cockhead a met, sliding sloppily against each other at first, but quickly becoming more precise and skilled. Harry could _see_ them frenching, tongues moving eagerly against each other. Though the boy's stiffness hadn't wavered for a second this entire time, his cock felt somehow more achingly hard with this new show than it had before. 

Fred  & George's moans were intoxicating and identical. They echoed through the shower stall ethereally, giving Harry no hints as to which boy they had originated from. 

Harry, still feeling somewhat conscious to the situation as a whole, told himself he didn't want to masturbate to the sight before him. But oh, he did! His body was pleading with him to stroke off. His gut was tight with rolling tension and his head was light with lust. But he held back, not wanting to give Fred & George the satisfaction. Yet. 

George noticed and narrowed his eyes. He pulled out of the kiss and reached between himself and his brother, grabbing both their shafts in one hand as he pressed their hips closer together. He started stroking them off at the same time. Harry groaned as he watched their heads pressed slickly together, foreskin rutting back and forth. 

Fred tilted his head up and let loose a high moan. It pierced through Harry's armor, delivering a crushing blow to his will. His hand twitched towards his cock. 

George stroked faster, rolling his hips a little to increase friction. Fred's moans came more freely and loudly. Harry's eyes dilated even further. He knew he was going to break. How could he not? But he kept fighting anyway. 

Finally, George turned to desperate measures, though it was unclear if it was for his sake or for Harry's. He leaned in close to Fred's face and said in a clear, commanding voice "Turn around~"

Fred complied without hesitation the moment George relinquished his hold on their dicks. He twirled 180° & placed his hands flat and firm on the tiled wall, hips and ass jutting outwards as he bent over. George stepped to the side and gave his brother's ass a quick slap that set it jiggling. 

Fred spread his legs as best he could without succumbing to the slickness of the floor. His cheeks parted, showing off his arsehole. The hot shower water sprayed onto his back and flowed down the deep valley between perfect plump, slightly red cheeks. It rolled over his tight hole, relaxing and lubricating it. 

Two of George's fingers slithered into the valley and rubbed softly against his brother's hole. Fred groaned as he became looser and looser, and George's fingers began to slip inside. Harry's breath caught as a wail of pleasure erupted from Fred's lips. The final straw. Harry couldn't hold back any longer. His fingers wrapped clumsily around his dick and began fapping away. 

George's teeth gleamed. He thrust his fingers quickly in and out of his brother, hooking then on the inside to press against Fred's sweet spots. Fred whined loudly and clenched around his twin's fingers, but it made no difference. Soon enough he was well-loosened, and George pled the fingers out entirely. 

He brought the fingers briefly beyond his lips as he moved around to Fred's rear, positioning himself. Harry's wide eyes stayed unblinking as he watched their performance. His left hand was almost a blur as he touched himself in accompaniment. George shot him a wink, pulled the fingers out if his mouth, and placed himself at Fred's back door. 

There was no waiting, no time for Fred to prepare himself before George thrust inside, driving deep inside his brother. A deep, bone-numbing groan slipped from Fred's throat. His entire body shivered and one of his hands slipped a half inch down the wall as his head dipped towards the floor. George smirked wider, as though he was repaying a debt, and placed a hand flat against Fred's back. 

Harry wasn't masturbating very well. The scene before him was hot enough that he should have already came. But he was right-handed, and only his left was free. He would have asked that his right hand be released, would've explained that he didn't want to leave and would stay to watch the show, but Harry kept his silence. He didn't want to interrupt the two brothers, and he actually enjoyed having his hand bound to the wall. It gave him a thrill that set his heart beating away over its regular pace and made his head spin. 

But there was still the masturbation issue. Given time, Harry knew he would cum for sure. But he was so turned on, so unbelievably horny watching the twins fuck, George's cock now pumping in and out of his brother's asshole as steam rose around them. Harry wanted to cum **now**. 

He tried everything. Curling his toes, tightening his grip, clenching his gut. But the awkwardness of his left hand's strokes quelled every attempt. The only answer was to give his attention over to the show before him. And so he did. 

George now had a hand on Fred's right shoulder, practically pulling the boy back against him. He was sparing nothing. His cock rammed hard and deep inside his brother, balls swinging and slapping his ass forcefully. 

"F-fuck, G-Georgie! I'm close!" Fred gasped, toes curling as he was violated by his twin brother. 

"So am I!" Groaned George. His thrusts slowed, energy running out, though he kept up his force as best he could. "Having an audience d-doesn't really allow f-f-for any stamina!" He shot Harry another look. The raven-haired teen blushed as he jerked himself to George's gaze. 

While Fred  & George seemed mere moments away from blowing their loads, Harry was only just feeling the beginning tickles of his own orgasm, deep inside himself. The lack of his dominant hand to help him was as infuriating to him as it was hot. His left arm was starting to grow sore from stroking up and down his shaft at an angle Harry wasn't quite used to. But he grit his teeth and pushed through, watching anxiously for the twins' orgasms. 

It wasn't a long wait. 

"You love this, don't you, little brother?"George practically snarled. "Being watched while you're nailed by your bro~" 

The words were mostly for Harry's benefit. Both twins already knew how much they loved this. Fred moaned out a quick "uhh huhh!" Before his eyes rolled. He ignored the "little brother" jibe altogether. 

And then the time was upon them. Fred came first, his massive spatter against the wall account snide by a positive roar of pleasure that shook the glass shower door. Harry's eyes went wide as they could and he leaned forward to watch the semen exit Fred's cock slit. 

George followed suit only seconds later. His back straightened and his hands actually fell limply at his side as he gave a final thrust and emptied himself, at last, inside his brother.

Fred and George were swooning as their orgasms passed. The weight of their spent energy hit them like a hammer and they grew dizzy. They ached for post-sex cuddling and sleep. But Harry, still struggling with his wrong hand, had yet to cum. As George pulled out of Fred they looked at each other and traded a single nod of understanding. This wasn't over yet. Close, but not quite. 

As George turned to cut off the water, Fred straightened up, clenching his hole hard to keep his brother's cum inside while giving Harry a view of his rear. Harry whined, whole body red, chest rising and falling rapidly, and sore hand stroking himself slower and slower. He was close! He could feel it! He just needed another small push over the edge. 

"C-can you come closer?" The restrained teen asked, a pant in his voice. "I wanna see it!" 

Fred met George's eyes again before complying. There was a hint of victory in his twin's eyes, as though this had all been his idea. Fred decided to let it go as he backed in towards Harry's face and bent forward. 

Harry got his perfect view. Fred's cheeks spread open again, exposing his asshole. The redhead unclenched and immediately began leaking cum down onto Harry's stomach. His heart fluttered, and he found new energy to help jerk himself off faster. _I'm so close!_

George took advantage of the position his brother was in and pushed his somehow still hard cock against his lips. "Clean me off real quick?" He asked, smiling innocently. Fred almost wanted to refuse him, just to smack away the dominant attitude, but he loved his brother too much to turn him away. His lips opened obediently, and he began licking down all the leftover cum beneath George's foreskin as quickly as he could. 

The _smack smack smack_ of Harry's masturbating was audible now that the shower had shut off. And at last he was feeling the familiar bubble in his gut, expanding and tugging. He was moments away. He jerked himself harder, faster, in a way that if kept up for any longer than it would take to make him cum would rub the skin on his dick raw. But it didn't get that far. Harry stared intently at the cum dripping from Fred's asshole onto his body and became short of breathing. A moment later and a loud yip rent the air and he began splattering his chest with his pent-up seed. 

Harry didn't remember closing his eyes, but he must've done from the pleasure because, at the end of his orgasm, he found himself opening them again. 

And he saw Fred and George leaving! George had the wand in his hand while Fred pushed open the shower door. Harry's hand was still tied! He tried to call after them, but he was far too drained. He watched their slightly jiggling asses disappear towards the door to the changing rooms. Before they disappeared inside it, one of the twins called out to Harry. 

"That spell only lasts about an hour. I'd give you, say, half that until the ropes disappear. Gives us a nice head-start back up to our dormitory. We'll leave the window open for you."

And then the Weasley twins vanished, leaving Harry tied up, exhausted, and covered in a mess of his own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys and gals and those in-between liked that! More to come soon!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z930CkYdK0


End file.
